High School Reunion
by DeviouseDevil
Summary: It's been ten years. Naruto has nothing to hold back now; especially, when it comes to his past bane of his existence: Uchiha Sasuke. AU. SasuNaru.
1. It Begins

**Alright! I know I just posted this yesterday, but after a lovely, honest critique from _Stalker-san _****I have gone back and modified it. I myself felt like the first chapter was rushed since I really want to get to the good parts of the story, but that's no excuse for slacking on the intro. Do not feel obligated to read the modified version. It still ends the same and it doesn't change the story. **

Okay, here is High School Reunion!

**I will say that for now this is rated M because I want to put a mature scene at the end but I think I'll be looking for someone to write that for me because I just honestly can't do it. After the shirts come off I'm a goner! I will probably have other things that could be considered mature anyway. Other than that Enjoy.**

**WARNING: This will be either Shounen Ai or straight up Yoai. Now, I've never had flamers, but I have heard of them, and they will be ignored. If you don't like it; don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"So, you're definitely going? Right Naruto?"

"Hell ya! I can't wait to see you and the guys!" exclaimed Naruto. It was amazing that he hadn't dropped the phone. The receiver was balanced between his ear and his shoulder while he stirred his ramen on the stove top. "It's been years! Who's going to be there Kiba?"

"Well, good because Temari apparently talked Gaara into going and you _know_ everyone's going to be afraid of him if you're not there. She's also forcing Shikamaru, who in turn, is forcing Choji."

"Sweet! I haven't seen them since graduation," exclaimed Naruto, "Did Shika tell you about his job when he called?"

"Eh, not really," said Kiba.

"Lucky bastard," chuckled Naruto, "Still can't believe the lazy ass got a job at a huge corporation right out of high school."

"I don't really care," said Kiba lightly, "After all I inherited the Inuzuka Vet Clinic; even if I'm only interning until I get out of college."

"Still, I can't even imagine him doing anything other than sleep."

"Ya, I can see that. He did sound just like he did years ago as well; continuously sighing and saying, 'troublesome.' I wanted to laugh so badly!" laughed Kiba before continuing in a somewhat appeasing tone, "Although, I have to say it did sound like he went through a lot of trouble to find my number. So maybe he did deserve to complain, just a little."

"What do you mean?" inquired Naruto.

"The only reason Shika managed to get my phone number was because he asked Sasuke to ask Neji for Hinata's number, who then gave him my number," Kiba babbled excitedly over the phone, not even realizing what he said.

Naruto who had been about to taste test his delicious ramen paused slightly in the middle of stirring before continuing to listen to Kiba rant. He had a somewhat uneasy feeling in his stomach. It almost felt like his body and mind were falling into his old habit of closing himself off; just like he had trained his body to respond automatically when fighting.

"But yeah, Hinata's coming! Did I tell you that?" asked Kiba.

"Hm," responded Naruto as he tasted his beloved ramen.

"Hey, you seem awful quiet, not worried about finding a date are you? Because I could ask Hinata-,"

"Wha? No!" Naruto cut him off quickly. He realized he had, in fact, begun to automatically shift into his old personality. Putting that thought aside he quickly pushed the nostalgic feeling and behavior to the back of his mind.

"So, why'd Shika go through all the trouble anyway?" asked Naruto as he added the necessary spices to his soon to be dinner.

"Apparently, Choji brought it up actually. Shika's making him go so he'll have someone to sit with while Temari dances, you know? Choji suggested we all get together."

"Pft, I don't understand Shika's logic," snorted Naruto, "Temari's is _so_ not going to dance without him."

"True," agreed Kiba, "She was always glued to him. Honestly, I think Temari fell for him after he said he didn't care if Gaara lived with her."

"He's not that bad," laughed Naruto.

"… you're the only one who thinks so Naruto,"

"Whatever," scoffed Naruto, "He's just misunderstood."

"Whatever you say dude," Kiba said in a voice that clearly said 'I so don't agree.' "Anyway, so how many people do you think will be at the dance?"

At Kiba's offhanded question Naruto automatically started reminiscing about high school. He was beginning to think his high school Reunion wasn't going to be very fun.

"I bet all the stuck up popular kids show up just to run the fact that they're rich and successful in everyone else's faces."

"Yeah… hey, Kiba, I was just thinking maybe I shouldn't go…" Naruto began, but Kiba didn't let him say anymore.

"What? What do you mean you're not going!"

"It's just…" began Naruto nervously; "I wasn't really thinking about, well, high school when I said I'd go. I was thinking more about seeing you guys again, but you'll be in town right? You can just hang out with me all day before the reunion, then Gaara can just stay the night at my house and everyone will be happy. We all know Gaara doesn't want to go. It's the best solution, really. Besides-,"

"Whoa!" Kiba cut in before Naruto could finish another sentence, "What happened to you being all psyched? You were practically breaking the sound barrier when I first brought it up."

"I know, but like I said, I was just thinking about you guys… I wasn't exactly thinking about everyone else being there. You know I don't have the best high school experience. What am I going to do? Listen to them reminisce about all the crap they did to me? "

"What do you… oh… _oooh_." Naruto practically heard the pieces of what he just said click together in Kiba's mind. "Well, it's not like it matters, right dude? You're not the same person, I mean you are, but you don't have to hold back for the sake of that scholarship anymore, right? Besides, it was ten years ago. I'm sure they've matured, what are they going to do? Go dunk your head in the toilet? That'd be lame, and you could totally kick their butts now!"

"Well…" Naruto hesitated, "I guess…"

Despite Naruto agreeing he was still having flashbacks of his high school life. Being shoved into lockers and trapped naked in the boys' locker room. Sure, by high school he had mastered a few fighting forms, not to mention he was an expert at street fighting, but he could never defend himself. He hadn't had the money to pay for high school so his godfather, Iruka, had got him a scholarship at Konoha High.

The only problem had been his previous schooling record. He had a past for fighting and the only way he could have the scholarship is if he didn't do one thing that could even be insinuated as fighting. Also, he had to stay in the top three when it came to grades. Both of these requirements literally screwed him over in high school. He didn't have time to join any sports or fighting clubs because he was always studying. Also, because he managed to get the top score in his first week there, he drew the attention of one Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto never understood what the big deal was since he and Uchiha had tied with perfect scores, followed closely by Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru.

Apparently, no one was allowed to score as high as Sasuke because that was the day he got the crap beat out of him. After that he always made sure to score just below Uchiha and tie with Hyuuga. He was still bullied, but he never got attacked; except of course the few times Uchiha had actually missed a question and Hyuuga missed more than one. Naruto used to swear they planned it because it was too coincidental, but when it did happen Uchiha always got his revenge.

That's where the second rule got in the way. He couldn't even defend himself. Sure he could block hits, but then they beat him harder. He couldn't actually hit back. If he had gotten kicked out of high school, he would have had no future. After a hard life, practically on the street, after his parents died, he had, had to literally train his body not to fight back. It was extremely hard; especially, when his body screamed to defend itself. Eventually, he managed to close himself off from everyone, and just clear his mind so that no matter what they did, they couldn't break his mask.

Turned out it didn't matter. After the high school from hell, he had been working his tail off in Osaka trying to find his calling. He knew he could never afford college. As soon as he hit eighteen a man named Ibiki appeared out of nowhere with a will. It claimed that after his parents died he had been left a small house which actually had a second building that used to be a dojo. He had seen it as a sign, and had immediately used his life savings to reopen it, naming it 'Rasengan Dojo' It was hard going at first, but after he got a few customers it had flourished. What was even harder was retraining his body to react again, but it came much more easily then training to not fight. He was naturally a physical person.

He offered classic martial arts every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday evening. Three levels: Beginner, Intermediate, and Advanced. Then Tuesday and Thursday evenings as well as all day Saturday was left open for one on one personal classes for those who specifically wanted to learn karate, tae kwon do, Jujitsu, or kick boxing. During the day he taught adults classes on self defense. Sunday was the only day he ever took off. Although kept the dojo unlocked for anyone who wanted a place to practice or spar with friends, and he would often join them. He was doing fairly well for himself especially since his father had finished paying off the dojo before he died.

"I mean, really," continued Kiba, "It's all in the past. You have nothing to be ashamed of now. You own the best dojo in Konoha! Definitely something to brag about."

"So, guess I'm not getting out of it?" asked Naruto jokingly; although, he really wished Kiba would say yes.

"Nope"

So much for that thought.

"Well I guess I'll see you this weekend? I gotta go, my next personal training class starts in ten minutes and I have to eat."

It was actually Wednesday; however, some rich family was paying him extra to do a personal class, and he was free between 4 and 5 so long as he either stuffed his face between 3:30 and 4:00 or starved until after 9:00.

"Yup!" Naruto could imagine the grin Kiba was sporting, "So, you don't mind us all staying at your place since you live in town?"

"No it's fine. See you Saturday," just as Naruto said good-bye, the phone slipped from its precarious perch and into his freshly finished pot of Ramen.

"Dammit not again!" Out of habit Naruto reach for it and immediately burned himself. Quickly running his hand under the faucet, he opened the cupboard above his head and pulled out an extra phone before mumbling "At least I actually said good-bye before I dropped it this time…"

A quick rapping sound on the door alerted him to the aforementioned visitors.

Naruto sighed as he wrapped a cold towel around his hand. He glanced at the pot to see little air bubbles come out of the phone before quickly placing the new phone on the hook to charge. With that he left the pot to deal with later and headed to greet his new student.

As he opened the door a sense of Déjà-Vu washed over him. In front of him were a man and a boy who looked almost identical. Both had black hair and eyes which seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't place it. The man had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and emotionless black eyes. He was somewhat intimidating since he was at least o foot taller than naruto himself; however, Naruto wasn't the tallest guy around so he didn't let it bother him. The boy looked just like him except his hair was shorter and his eyes held the normal excitement of a child.

"Hello, my name is Itachi, and this is my son Tobi," said the man after a few minutes of silent staring.

Naruto couldn't help a slight blush at his unprofessionalism. He quickly stretched his hand out to shake the man's. "Hello Itachi-san, my name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto didn't bother asking for the man's last name since he seemed content on not saying it.

"A pleasure Uzumaki-san, we just moved back into the area, and when I spoke with close family friends they told us this was the best dojo in town. We understand that you do have a beginner class, but seeing as Tobi is only six years old, I would like him to learn the basics privately, before joining a class. I hope it's not too much trouble," explained Itachi as he released Naruto's hand.

"Not at all," smiled Naruto as he willed his stomach to remain quiet. "Feel free to stay the first class just to make sure you're happy with my teaching methods."

"Thank-you" nodded Itachi.

"Shall we begin?" Naruto asked while addressing Tobi. Immediately Tobi's face brightened with a smile as he dashed into the dojo. Naruto laughed at his eagerness and motioned for Itachi to come inside. It took a moment for Naruto to get into the lesson, what with Itachi standing in the corner. He felt like Itachi was analyzing him, and his stare was so emotionless it was hard to concentrate, but soon he was able to focus on Tobi and just enjoy the lesson.

However, the one thing he couldn't forget was the sense of familiarity when he looked at their eyes and hair. Maybe there was someone in town that looked like them? Itachi had said they moved back into the area. That had to be it.

* * *

**I'm not going to even bother asking for an opinion for the story in general until Sasuke comes into the picture honestly. Even I found this chapter boring; however, I also find it necessary. Feel free to critic my writing though. I do want an opinion on whether or not I should add flashbacks of some of the things Sasuke might have done to Naruto though. They wouldn't be terribly long but would people even read them. I know If a flash back is too long I hate reading them. Let me know! **

**:*D ~*~Devious Devil~*~**


	2. Enter Uchiha Sasuke

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy! XD**

**

* * *

**

Naruto looked at the clock in anticipation. The gang would be there any minute. As Saturday approached he had completely forgotten all about the Uchiha and Hyuuga. It wasn't like they were going to be there tonight anyway. They were much too busy to come to a petty high school reunion.

Just as he begin looking for some extra bedrolls for his friends the door of his house burst open as an excited Kiba bound in. He looked just as he had a few months ago when Naruto had last seen him. Brown eyes sparked with mischief and excitement as Kiba grinned. His grin looked feral since his canine teeth were somewhat longer than normal. The only overall difference was his spiky brown hair was held up in one of Naruto's very own 'Rasengan Dojo' headbands. The dojo's logo was imbedded on the black fabric: a swirling vortex that surrounded a leaf. It symbolized the name of the dojo as well as where it was located.

Hinata was right behind him. Naruto hated the fact that Hinata looked so much like her cousin, but he didn't dislike her for it. She was still beautiful either way with her pale skin and black hair. Her lilac colored eyes only added to her beauty. Also, according to Kiba she was well endowed; however, Naruto saw no reason to look at her in that way.

"Hey! Guess who's here!"

Naruto smiled welcomingly when Temari practically dragged Shikamaru through the door. Other than looking older, Shikamaru and Temari looked the same as well. Temari still wore tight mini skirts and tanks despite society calling it revealing. Her hair had gotten longer though and she was wearing it down instead of up, but she still looked the same. Shikamaru stood, or slouched, next to her. His hair pulled back as usual; however, it appeared he was already dressed for the reunion because he was wearing a suit. Probably to avoid the 'troublesome' need to change later.

"Where's Gaara?" His question didn't go unanswered as a head of crimson hair stepped in after them. "Gaara!"

Naruto couldn't help himself as he ran over and embraced his somewhat, adopted brother. It was just like old times. He would pull Gaara into a hug, and in turn, Gaara would stand there motionless and not kill him. Gaara was somewhat intimidating to people around him, what with the rings around his eyes from lack of sleep and dark colored clothes. But not to Naruto, to Naruto he was his brother. Getting a good look at Gaara's face he saw a red kanji tattoo, but didn't question it. Gaara probably wouldn't answer anyway.

After he pulled away he noticed Temari was staring at him. He assumed it was because she still wasn't used to Gaara accepting a hug, but apparently, it had nothing to do with that.

"Oh, my god! You've totally changed!" exclaimed Temari.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto frowned.

"It's the haircut dude; they never saw you after you got that haircut after high school. We used to not be able to see your face," explained Kiba.

"That and the muscles!" added Temari, "But I'm guessing you had them before. You just let yourself go in high school, when all you did was study."

Naruto couldn't help, but walk over to a mirror that hung on the wall of his living room and study his reflection. He didn't look different to himself. His blonde hair had been short for years now and he usually spiked it up. But his scars had always been there. Ever since he was little. He didn't even remember how he got them. Sure, his physique was more defined, but again he had never worn tank tops to school. And of course his eyes had always been blue.

"Oh, I guess I'm just used to it," shrugged Naruto, finally.

"But what happened to your face, I mean they add to your personality, but when did you get those scars?" she asked.

"Oh, I've always had them." Naruto frowned at that. His hair hadn't covered up his face that badly!

"No way," Temari stalked closer for a better look, "Even if your hair covered part of your face we would have seen part of them."

"Temari, I think you are the only one who never noticed," interrupted Shikamaru. Kiba nodded in agreement.

"Way to make me feel horrible, Mr. Troublesome," Temari focused her anger on her genius, but at the same time, stupid boyfriend.

"Um, so, what did you guys want to do until we have to get ready?" asked Naruto in a successful attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, that's right," Temari turned to face him one more, "Gaara needs clothes. Then I thought we could get an early dinner. I doubt the food selection at these things will have changed that much."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, speaking of food, where's Choji?" inquired Naruto.

"Visiting family," replied Shikamaru, "He'll meet us there tonight."

"Oh, I guess we'll see him later then, huh?"

"Yep, now, who's ready to go shopping?" asked Temari.

Kiba and Naruto both shared uneasy glances while Gaara hid himself silently behind Naruto.

Temari turned to leave without giving anyone time to answer so instead they simply followed her to what, they were sure, was not going to be any fun at all.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara walked side by side as the approached their old school. Naruto wore a black dress shirt highlighted with orange buttons while Gaara wore his new crimson dress shirt that matched his hair perfectly. Gaara and Naruto had also switch roles when it came to their hair. Gaara usually wore his straight, but had, had it spiked all day. Naruto had washed out his hair gel so that his hair framed his face. However, because his hair was layered, it spiked somewhat naturally.

The others were already walking through the door, but since Naruto and Gaara were officially catching up and because Gaara took his time walking; they made their way towards the door much more slowly.

As soon as they reached the door they handed the school faculty member their invites and walked inside. Colored lights flashed insanely and music crashed over them like a wave once they stepped into their old cafeteria. Tables had been pushed to the side for a make shift dance floor. Naruto instantly recognized the songs that had been extremely popular back when they were in high school. What made him laugh was the fact that everyone on the dance floor had created a mob of grinding bodies. Sure, they were what? Anywhere from 26 years old to 28 years old? They weren't old. Even he went clubbing here and there when he wanted a drink.

With that thought he had a sudden urge to dance, but he dutifully followed Gaara to the refreshments table. As he stepped near the punch bowl he noticed Gaara pull a flask from his pocket and watched amused as Gaara spiked the punch.

"You know, everyone here is legally of age, not to mention I think there's an open bar on the other end of the room," said Naruto.

"…," Gaara shrugged before speaking for the first time that day, "It will be more fun to watch the people who are avoiding alcohol get drunk and lose themselves to the night."

Despite Gaara sounding monotone and scary, Naruto laughed. He had a feeling he knew who used to spike the punch at homecoming and prom back in high school. He had always wondered why Gaara would come, grab a cup of punch, and go stand in the corner for the rest of the night.

Naruto noted that Gaara had made two cups before adding whatever he had; so he took one of those. He looked at Gaara expectantly, waiting to see where they would be standing for the rest of the night. However, to his surprise, Gaara was starring at the dance floor with what Naruto thought was a vivid gleam in his eyes. Even after he blinked a couple times it was still there. To Naruto, it looked like, dare he say, lust?

Almost as soon as he thought it Gaara turned to face him. Naruto couldn't help but gulp. It was almost like Gaara had heard his inner thoughts. Naruto quickly looked away and pretended like he had not been starring.

"Dance,"

Naruto turned to look at Gaara questioningly; unsure of whether he actually heard Gaara say something.

"Dance… with me,"

Okay, this time Naruto had seen his mouth move, but it was like his brain couldn't process the words. "E-Excuse me?"

Gaara shot him a glare which shut him up rather quickly. Suddenly his cup was back on the table and Gaara was pulling him onto the dance floor.

_Well, this is going to be interesting._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stood with his back against the wall; calmly sipping his bloody mary. He didn't want to be there. He would have been quite content remaining at the office to help set up the move, or even help his brother move stuff back to their house!

"Still think it's boring?" questioned an amused voice. Sasuke didn't have to look to know Neji was standing there. Nor did he need to look to know Neji was running his fingers through his waist length, brown hair while trying to hide his own aggravation at being there.

"Yes," Sasuke said through grit teeth, "I still don't know why you made me come Hyuuga, but I for one do not find standing here watching people have sex on the dance floor fun."

"Relax, I'm sure you could easily find a nice girl for the night… or guy," Neji purred before sipping his own drink.

"Hn," replied Sasuke, "As if I didn't lay all the good looking ones in high school. You know I don't double dip… even if it was ten years ago."

Neji sighed mockingly, "This is precisely why you'll never have a relationship, Sasu-kun." Neji chuckled while using his favorite nickname.

Sasuke scoffed, "Like you can talk. Aren't we here for the sole purpose of making sure your cousin doesn't do anything with that boyfriend of hers?"

"Of course! I don't care if my uncle gave her permission. He's absolutely… _mmm_ delicious," finished Neji without thinking.

Even Uchiha Sasuke couldn't keep the disgusted expression off his once emotionless face, "_What?_"

"Absolutely beautiful…" Neji continued to mumble meaninglessly while his eyes darkened with lust.

Finally understanding that Neji couldn't be talking about Inuzuka, Sasuke followed his friend's gaze. It landed on a very interesting sight. What caught his attention was the gorgeous blonde he had never met before. His hair stood out strikingly amongst the throng of people, and from where Sasuke was standing, his body looked nicely toned. What shocked him was the fact that, this blond, was dancing with Subaku. He had never seen Subaku do anything more than stare into space but there he was, grinding seductively against the blonde.

"Have you ever seen the blonde before?" inquired Neji without taking his eyes off the two men.

"No, but did you even notice who's dancing with him?" questioned Sasuke.

"Hm, interesting indeed," murmured Neji, "I'd say I found my conquest for the night, but if he didn't go to our school then he must be here because he's Subaku's lover."

"Hn," Sasuke starred for a few more moments before smirking, "I don't think so. The blonde is mine."

Neji scoffed, "Are you going deaf my dear Sasu-kun? I don't think Subaku would appreciate you wooing his lover. Even if it is for only one night."

"Ah, but you see, I don't think they're lovers." Sasuke chuckled, "They could be dancing much closer, and they're obviously putting on a show… or should I say Subaku is putting on a show."

"What do you mean?" Neji frowned.

Sasuke simply smirked before gesturing towards the two men. On closer inspection you could see that whenever the blonde turned just so, Subaku's gaze rested solely on their corner of the room, and it certainly wasn't Sasuke he was throwing lustful glances at.

Neji seemed to realize this, but whether he truly met Gaara's gaze or not Sasuke was unsure.

"Shall we go ask to cut in?" asked Neji.

"I think-

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke was cut off by a familiar voice from behind them.

"What Nara?" asked Sasuke somewhat irritated.

"I couldn't help, but notice where you two were looking," Shikamaru paused to mutter 'troublesome' under his breath before continuing. "I just thought I'd suggest you _don't _go over there."

"You know who the blonde is?" Neji turned his attention curiously to Shikamaru.

"Hai, but… wait, you mean you _don't _recognize him?" Shikamaru frowned as he understood for the first time exactly _why _his boss had been gazing at Naruto and Gaara. "On second thought, never mind."

Shikamaru turned and left before his boss could demand he tell him who the guy he'd been checking out actually was. _It'll be more entertaining to see how Naruto reacts to the approach I can only imagine Sasuke will take… this could be entertaining… if I don't take a nap first._

_

* * *

_

Naruto was a little awkward at first dancing with his brother-like figure; especially, in the way they were dancing, but after a while he just closed his eyes and began to feel the music. It also helped him block out the image of Gaara _actually _dancing. He just couldn't imagine it; even if it was happening currently. Oh well, he _had_ wanted to dance.

"May I cut in?" a deep voice spoke from behind him. He almost shivered at the warm breath that ghosted across his ear.

"Huh?" Naruto stopped dancing so he could process the words before dropping his arms from Gaara's shoulders. "Sure," he moved to step back, but was surprised when two arms pulled him back into a firm chest and started to sway to the music. He had thought the guy wanted to dance with Gaara! He opened his eyes to figure out who had grabbed him, but before he could look behind him he froze. There not ten feet in front of him was Hyuuga Neji and Gaara. What shocked him more was the way Gaara was practically one with him while they danced.

He had thought Gaara and he dancing was weird, but this completely blew his mind. He quickly reclosed his eyes to rid himself of the image of Gaara practically having sex with Neji.

"Hn," came the voice of the man behind him, "Would you like to dance like them? I would enjoy it," purred the voice seductively.

Without realizing it Naruto had completely relaxed in the man's arms while they danced. His head dropped back on the shoulder behind him, but his eyes remained closed.

The man must have seen it as an invite because not a moment later the man buried his face in the crook of Naruto's neck.

Naruto began to feel a little hot with the man constantly, mouthing his neck and occasionally, nipping his ear. Hands traveled under his shirt.

Soon the song changed, as well as, the stranger's dancing.

"Hmmm, I want to see you more clearly."

That was all the warning Naruto got before the man gripped his belt loops and turned him around. At the same moment Naruto opened his eyes.

Naruto gasped as soon as his azure eyes met familiar obsidian ones.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Naruto felt himself torn in two. The man he hated towered over him, controlling the way he moved, kissing him…

On one hand his old self training of sitting back and letting Sasuke do whatever the hell he wanted, was holding him still. On the other hand he wasn't sure what he wanted to do about the situation.

"Why'd you quit dancing?"Sasuke pulled him closer, this time leaning towards his face instead of his neck.

_Oh, hell no._

_

* * *

_**Sasuke is officially here!**

**XD DeviousDevil**


	3. Who's Who Now?

**A bit short but they get longer soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto's mind finally made up its mind as Sasuke leaned closer… he was not in high school anymore.

His body moved automatically based on the position they were in. His knee lifted swiftly to ram into Sasuke's groin, and as soon as Sasuke's arms loosened he stepped back only to deliver a swift front kick to Sasuke's chin.

Needless to say Sasuke ended up sprawled on the school floor.

Sasuke couldn't comprehend what had just happened. One minute he thought he was going to finally get a taste of those luscious lips and the next, he was in pain! _What the hell! _

Half the room had stopped dancing to see what the commotion was about.

"You bastard! Don't _ever _touch me!" With that said Naruto swiftly straightened his shirt before turning around and walking away.

Sasuke was still in a daze.It took all his willpower to not curl up in a pathetic ball. And to top it off it he didn't even know why this pain had been inflicted! The man certainly couldn't be one of his past sexual ventures. There's no way he would have forgotten a face like that! Those eyes had been piercing.

"So, what did you do?" came the amused question.

"Shut up Hyuuga," growled Sasuke while standing, "and for your _information_ I didn't _do _anything."

"Of course you didn't," snorted Neji, "I bet you made some vague sexual comment and the boy just had no intention of having a sexual relationship with you."

"Hm,"

Sasuke noticed for the first time that Subaku was standing closely, _very _closely, to Neji while starring in the direction his friend had run off.

"I'll be back." It was said so quietly that Sasuke almost didn't catch it. However, he did catch the motion of Gaara slowly releasing a strand of Neji's hair and sending him a lustful glance before turning to follow his friend.

Neji gazed after him just as lustfully. "You know, if I had known he was like this in high school I would have gone after him years ago…" pondered Neji out loud.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this. "Weren't you asexual back then? You refused to even kiss anyone until you got into college."

"True," purred Neji, "But I didn't realize what I was missing." With that Neji turned to face Sasuke. "Let's go somewhere a little more discreet and fix you up. I guarantee you're gonna bruise."

Just as Neji grabbed him to help him stand the music that had been pulsing throughout the room cut off completely.

"**Attention everyone,**"

Sasuke slowly lifted himself from the floor before turning to look at the DJ's stand. It was still in pain, but it had faded to a dull throb.

Standing where the DJ had once been was one Inuzuka Kiba with a mischievous grin. He had taken over the mike so he could speak to everyone. As soon as his eyes locked with Sasuke's, Sasuke knew something bad was coming.

"**For those of you who don't remember me, or just don't recognize me, I am Inuzuka Kiba! And I am here for one reason and one reason only!"**

Sasuke didn't like where this speech was going.

"**Uchiha you and your friends better get your asses on the soccer field or I'm officially declaring our high school rivalry a forfeit on your behalf." **Kiba was grinning wickedly as he pulled a soccer ball out from under the DJ table.

Sasuke frowned, this was stupid. He hadn't played soccer in ten years. Not to mention he was having some issues right then and there. He couldn't help but press his finger to his forehead in frustration. "Can't this wait mutt?" Kiba had always reminded him of a dog because of his teeth.

"**Until when? Our twenty-fifth reunion? I don't think so Uchiha!" **Kiba was still grinning.

"Sorry, Kiba," interrupted Neji, "But Shino is not here to be our goalie, nor is Lee present for your team; therefore, we can't have our usual three on three match."

"**Oh, I've thought about that," **chuckled Kiba as he stepped down from the DJ's table to come within regular speaking range. "That's why my friend is going to replace Lee, and as for your team… I thought maybe Gaara?"

Neji raised an eyebrow at this, "Gaara plays soccer?"

Kiba smirked, "Correction, Gaara plays Goalie."

It was somewhat true. One summer when Naruto and Kiba had been playing one on one together- with Gaara present- Kiba had gone to score on Naruto, but Gaara caught his ball at the last second. What had frustrated Kiba was he hadn't even been on the field. Gaara had simply waltzed onto the field just to stop his ball so he could give it to Naruto!

"Hm, I don't remember agreeing to this," came a low voice. Everyone turned to see Gaara standing there as emotionless as ever with his arms crossed. However, as he spoke he looked only at Neji.

"Oh, come one Gaara," laughed Kiba somewhat uneasily, "the sooner I get an official declaration for the winner of our old rivalry, the sooner you can go back to chasing the Hyuuga."

Gaara simply switched his lust-filled gaze from Neji to glare at Kiba.

"Naru is going to play…," Kiba trailed off hopefully.

Almost immediatly Gaara relaxed his face again. After a moment he shrugged.

"All right, let's do this!" Kiba shouted while punching the air.

"Shut up dog-breath," growled Sasuke, "In case you haven't realized, we are all wearing formal clothes."

"Like I care!" snorted Kiba, "Mine's just a dress shirt, and you and Hyuuga have enough money to buy a thousand new suites."

This was true, not that Sasuke would admit to it.

"Who's Naru?" asked Neji curious as to why Gaara had submitted so easily to the name.

"Oh, that's Naruto. Uzumaki Naru- ...um but you probably don't remember him… hehe," Kiba finished uneasily when he realized just who he was talking to. Naruto was going to kill him!

Sasuke frowned at the mention of his name, but it quickly turned to a smirk. "If you plan on having that pathetic waste of space play, you might as well forfeit now."

Kiba looked at Sasuke, then to Gaara to see how he'd react. Gaara could be rather protective of his 'brother'. Upon seeing Gaara starring off to the side, he quickly looked that way as well. Once he saw _who _Gaara was starring at, he quickly backed away from the Uchiha.

"What the hell did you just say, teme?" snarled a voice furiously.

Sasuke heard Gaara chuckle evilly in the background before turning to face the very blonde he had danced with before. He couldn't help the sudden feeling of lust as his eyes trailed the blonde's body, but this came to a grating end when two angry azure eyes stopped inches from his face.

"Who are you to call me a waste of space you bastard!" snarled Naruto. Upon hearing Sasuke say what he had, threw all his previous mental training out the window.

Sasuke, quickly understanding the blonde's words, stood in complete shock. Not that he showed it on the outside. There was no way _this _was Naruto. Quick to defend his pride, Sasuke responded smoothly. "Hn, as if you could be that ursurtonkachi," scoffed Sasuke.

"Hm," Naruto smirked as he regained his composure, "I assure you, I am the very same. The boy who purposefully did worse then you on exams so you'd leave me alone. Or the boy who got the crap beat out of him if he still did better than you. We are one and the same."

By now they had begun to cause a very big scene.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. The dobe was attacking his pride. He was making it sound as if Sasuke were the stupid one! And he was doing it in front of a crowd! Not to mention something about the crowd was unsettling. Almost as if they knew something he didn't. _God dammit all!_

"Hmmm, let's get this over with," growled Sasuke. He wanted to quickly get out of this room before a crowd started coming over.

Naruto couldn't help but smile. He was good at sports, and now he'd get some revenge.

"Oh, it's on teme."

Kiba, who'd been watching the whole thing started hollering like crazy. "Let the game of our lives begin!"

Naruto laughed at his friend's antics before following to help set up the field.

Oh, yes, this was going to be an interesting game.

* * *

**XD ~*~DeviousDevil~*~**


	4. Sweet Revenge

**Alright, the next chapter is dedicated to:Aishiteru-Keiko for a lovely, honest review. It took my a few extra days because I was going back to fix a few things. I will be sure to check future chapters as well before I post them. Also, I have enabled anonymous reviews. Don't know what overall reaction will be, but I'll see how I like it. **

**Thanks and enjoy XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

When they got to the field Neji and Sasuke were surprised to see how many people had followed to watch. Almost everyone from the reunion was there. Without a word Gaara moved to stand in front of one of the goals. Neji and Sasuke both removed their ties and coats in order to regain some freedom of movement.

Sasuke watched as Choji, a rather chubby man prepared to play goalie. His ability in goal, in Sasuke's opinion was limited to the fact that he was so fat he covered half the goal already.

"Let's try not to lose," said Neji as he joined Sasuke in his analysis. "It would be mortifying to lose to the very mongrel I refuse to acknowledge as family."

"Hn," Sasuke didn't really care about Neji's personal problems; however, his pride refused to let him lose to anyone. "Just be ready to sprint."

Sasuke took his place in the middle of the field where one of them would kick off as he mentally prepared himself to run. The three on three game involved tons of running because both field players had to be able to sprint the whole field continuously _and_ support each other.

Sasuke was surprised when Naruto took the place in front of him. Inuzuka had always played that position! Even more surprising was that Kiba was set up as support. Sasuke had always known Kiba as the attention seeker; the one who always wanted to score. Whenever their school team as a whole played games he _refused_ to be on the defending side of the field. Now, here he was, giving away his favorite position to the supposed 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Sasuke still refused to acknowledge that they were in fact one person. Uzumaki had not been this… _hot._ Of course, you could never see past his bangs before, but still.

Shikamaru made his way to the center of the field with a ball. Being the only person with an unbiased opinion, he was to be referee.

"Alright, we're all grown up now. No fouling," yawned Shikamaru, "and… begin."

He dropped the ball unceremoniously onto the field before stepping out of the way.

Sasuke reached the ball first before easily popping it over Naruto's head. _Too easy._

As he approached Inuzuka he prepared to make a move and shoot; however, to his confusion, Inuzuka remained stalk still and smirking. Sasuke went to arch around him when suddenly his feet were swept out from under him. Sasuke hit the ground hard. He sat up as quickly as possible to see what happened and was surprised to see Inuzuka now had the ball and Naruto was standing up from what must have been a slide tackle.

Naruto, after standing up turned to look back at the Uchiha and smirk.

Sasuke frowned, this was definitely a new side of the Uzumaki he had known. He was beginning to think he should ask the man for ID.

"Come on Uchiha, you wouldn't want to lose to me, would you?" taunted Naruto.

Sasuke grit his teeth and was about to retort when he remembered neither of them had the ball. A glance down the field showed Neji trying to defend against Kiba. He was holding his own when a flash of gold streaked in from the side giving Kiba someone to pass to. Without even waiting to trap the ball Naruto shot. The ball arched beautifully until it scored in the top left corner. Gaara couldn't have reached it since he was too short.

Sasuke watched in amazement as Gaara retrieved the ball from the back of the net.

"Uchiha!" growled Neji, "Mark Uzumaki!"

With that Sasuke got back into the game. It appeared fairly even until Naruto started switching positions. Kiba played somewhat steadily up and down the field while Naruto ran circles around him as support. Sasuke having marked Naruto had to chase him. His stamina ran out after twenty minutes of constant running.

Shikamaru called the game after both Sasuke and Neji collapsed. Score: 2-1.

"Hell ya!" shouted Kiba as he roughly picked Naruto up and spun him around. "Finally, someone won!"

Naruto laughed at his friend's antics, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat bad about running Sasuke into the ground. He had been taught that revenge served no purpose and that he was better than that. As soon as Kiba put him down and ran off to kiss Hinata excitedly, Naruto made his way slowly over to Sasuke. He lay on the ground panting with his hair plastered to his face and neck. The bastard looked... dare he say... _hot_. Not that he looked all that different from senior year, but back then Naruto hadn't been looking. Sasuke's hair was spiked up like it used to be; however, his cold black eyes had changed... they were now a deep and fiery onyx; almost wild.

Upon reaching the spot where Sasuke was lying Naruto held out his hand as a friendly gesture.

Sasuke seeing it merely raised his eyebrow in question.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Come on, no hard feelings. Let bygones be bygones."

Sasuke seeing he was serious, reached for the hand; however, at the last second he thought of something and smirked. As soon as Naruto helped pull him up he yanked Naruto toward him before firmly securing him against his chest.

"What are you doing?" asked Naruto through grit teeth. Even he had limits and Sasuke was pushing them.

"We're forgetting the past right? So you shouldn't have any problems with me trying to be friendly... _right_?" purred Sasuke as he rubbed circles through Naruto's Shirt.

Naruto clenched his fists and breathed deeply in a failed attempt at calming himself.

"Okay, one, I never said I'd forget the past; just not hold you to it currently. And second..." he breathed deeply once more, before exploding, "THERE'S A BIG DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING FRIENDLY AND BEING A PERVERTED, LUST DRIVEN BASTARD! TEME!"

Once again, to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto used the complicated situation to his advantage. Bringing his arms up to grasp Sasuke's shoulders he flipped himself -and the bastard- forward so that Sasuke landed on his back with Naruto's weight pressing down on him. Suffice to say, it knocked the wind out of him. He automatically loosened his grip on Naruto, giving him time to stand up.

Naruto spared Sasuke a glance before straightening his shirt. "See ya round teme." Naruto gave him a slight wave over his shoulder before walking off in the general direction of Kiba and the others.

Sasuke took a moment to catch his breath before sitting up. Thankfully everyone had gone inside and hadn't seen him defeated again. Standing up and watching the blond depart he couldn't help the feeling of desire wash over him. Uzumaki was very different from what he remembered... and he liked it. He would definitely ask Shikamaru for the blonde's number. Realizing that Neji had disappeared and was probably with Sabaku, Sasuke headed straight for his car. He hadn't wanted to come to this hell hole again anyway. At least _something_ good had happened. With this thought Sasuke smirked. _Now to find away to meet him again. _


	5. Double Dog Dare Ya

**Sorry it's been a week. It's all pre-written, but I haven't even had time to log onto my computer! To make up for it: two chapters! Lucky yous! Especially since this one was supposed to be a cliffy. *pout* Oh well, enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The following morning, at 10:00 am, Naruto felt positively refreshed. Not only had he lived through his past horror, but he had gotten a good night sleep as well. He no longer felt held back by the past.

Naruto wondered around the kitchen looking to prepare some coffee; however, he was surprised when a cup of coffee appeared under his nose. Glancing to his right he saw Gaara standing there as emotionless as ever. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he should be surprised to see Gaara or not. Sure, everyone was sleeping at his house, and Gaara was insomniac, but he hadn't returned home with the rest of them the previous night.

Oh well, who he to question his coffee baring friend? He took the cup of coffee while offering Gaara a grateful smile. Gaara merely turned away from him in response and led the way to Naruto's kitchen table.

Naruto made a slight detour to unlock the front door of the dojo before returning to join Gaara at the table.

The dojo was a side building that connected to his house by means of a hallway. Said hallway was attached to the kitchen.

After a few moments of basking in comfortable silence Naruto couldn't hold his curiosity any longer. "So, what did you do last night?"

Gaara turned to stare at his friend while raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"You didn't come home with us last night…" Naruto hinted; even though they both knew where he was going with this.

Gaara seemed to think about whether to answer or not before shrugging. "Fucking."

Naruto blanched in surprise. Not only had he never heard Gaara use such language; he never expected Gaara to be on for casual sex!

Deciding to respect Gaara's privacy, Naruto didn't question further; instead, he switched the subject. "So, are you going to hang out with me today or go off on your own."

Gaara turned a blank stare on Naruto; however, being used to it, Naruto easily translated the stare's meaning.

"It's open sparring day at the dojo, so I'll be supervising. You're welcome to stay." Naruto took a sip of his coffee while waiting for an answer. Finally, Gaara simply shrugged, choosing to answer later.

Naruto stood up to get another cup of coffee, but before he could grab the sugar, another hand snatched it up.

"Kiba," Naruto frowned to show he was unhappy, but Kiba merely chuckled before pouring sugar into his cup and handing it back.

"So," smiled Kiba, "Does the offer to watch sparring apply to all of us?" inquired Kiba.

Naruto shrugged, "Sure, I was just about to go meditate while I waited for people to show up."

Kiba sighed unhappily at the mention of meditating before following Naruto toward the dojo; Gaara followed as well. On their way toward the dojo they passed Shikamaru as he came out of the bathroom, and he followed unquestioningly.

Naruto took his usual spot in the corner and sat criss-crossed with his eyes closed. Shikamaru quickly laid down in a corpse pose; however, his meditation soon turned to a soundless sleep. Gaara sat similar to Naruto, but kept his eyes open as he focused on one spot. Kiba was unable to become comfortable and continuously fidgeted.

After about ten minutes of sitting there doing nothing, Kiba couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, come on guys! Let's do something fun while we wait!" Kiba whined, making his voice similar to that of a keening puppy.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered without moving.

Naruto's brow furrowed, but otherwise remained unfazed.

Gaara raised an eyebrow, but didn't look away from the spot he was starring at.

"Don't ignore me!" huffed Kiba indignantly while crossing his arms.

"Naruto-sensei!"

Before Naruto could open his eyes a little black blur slammed into him, and despite his rock solid meditation stance, he was thrown backwards.

"Tobi's a good boy!" shouted the little bundle of energy, "Tobi practiced everything, just like Naruto-sensei said!"

Naruto chuckled at his newest student's antics. "Did you come to watch Tobi?"

"Yup," Tobi grinned brightly.

"I'm afraid no one's here yet, but you're welcome to wait with us."

"Okay!" exclaimed Tobi before leaping off Naruto's lap and taking a place on the floor. "Oi, can we play truth or dare while we wait?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the childish game, but then again, Tobi was a child. "Sure, why don't you go first Tobi?"

"Whoa! What the hell! I say let's do something fun and you ignore me, but then this _brat_-," Kiba was cut off as he crashed to the ground with a painful thud. Naruto had forcible collapsed Kiba's legs with a swift hit to the back of his knees.

"Shut up dog-breath, we're playing a game now so be happy," responded Naruto.

Gaara, curious as to the aspects of truth or dare made his way over to the small group and joined them.

"Alright!" shouted Tobi gleefully, "Naruto-sensei, truth or dare!" Tobi smiled happily.

"Truth"

As soon as he said the word, Tobi pouted.

"You're no fun!" he whined.

Naruto merely shrugged, he had never been one for dares.

After thinking a moment a smirk began to overtake Tobi's features making him look perfectly evil. Naruto couldn't help, but feel somewhat nervous.

"Alright, where do babies come from?" asked Tobi in an innocent voice.

Naruto blanched in surprise at the question. Gaara raised an eyebrow, Shikamaru opened an eye to see everyone's reactions, and remained silent for a moment before falling over laughing.

"Um, Tobi, I think you're supposed to ask a question about me, personally," said Naruto uncomfortably.

"Nuh-uh! The rules are you can ask _any _question. It doesn't have to be about you! Besides whenever I ask my parents they avoid the question!" Tobi crossed his arms as he waited impatiently for an answer.

Naruto swallowed uneasily; there was no way he could answer that! "Um… how about I do whatever dare you were thinking about Tobi?" asked Naruto hopefully. After all, how bad could a six year old's dares be?

However, at this suggestion Tobi's smirk reappeared tenfold; making Naruto feel somewhat fearful.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss the first person who walks through the dojo door!" Tobi exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes widened. When did the six year olds of this world get so evil? After thinking it over a moment he realized the next person to walk through the door would probably be Temari since she was due to wake up soon. She would understand if he told her it was a dare.

"Alright," Naruto conceded; it was better than giving Tobi the 'talk'.

"You promise?" asked Tobi suspiciously.

"Promise," swore Naruto.

"Alright, "smiled Tobi, "It's you turn Naruto-sensei!"

As Naruto was deciding who to ask the sound of footsteps sounded from the hallway as someone made their way toward the dojo. Everyone became quiet as they turned to look suspenseful at the door. Not a second later Temari's head appeared peeking around the door frame, and Naruto sighed in relief as he moved to stand. "Is a Tobi in here?" asked Temari.

"That's me!" exclaimed Tobi.

"Hey, yeah, he's in here," Temari stepped back from the door without ever having stepped through it while motioning for someone out of sight to enter. Naruto froze when inky, black locks and familiar obsidian eyes appeared, and Uchiha Sasuke stepped through the door.


	6. Enter Uchiha Sasuke AGAIN!

**This Chapter I did shorten, but hey, at least I didn't leave it at the other cliffy. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto standing not ten feet in front of him. He had thought finding him would be hard, but here he was his nephew's martial arts teacher! Well… that would explain the well delivered kick to his chin the previous night.

It was then he realized that everyone was staring at him silently. Naruto looks as pale as a sheet of paper. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

Shikamaru had turned to see why everyone was quiet and couldn't help but stare curiously at what had occurred. The silence was broken as Gaara chuckled evilly and Kiba fell over laughing.

"Oh… my god," laughed Kiba, "You haha and he haha and hahahaha, oh my god! Best dare _ever_ dude!" Kiba bumped fists with Tobi while grinning widely.

Sasuke was officially lost. Dare? And, what was with everyone's reactions?

Tobi, seeing that Naruto wasn't going to move anytime soon decided to arouse him from his frozen state of mind.

"Naruto-sensei! You have to do it! You _promised_!" giggled Tobi. Naruto cringed at his words. Tobi knew that would affect him; especially, since he had the quote '_Promises mean everything, your word is your law" _printed in letter on all the walls in the dojo.

Slowly, Naruto began to move toward the Uchiha, but couldn't help the sense of dread in his stomach.

Sasuke, seeing Naruto approach, tensed for some sort of attack. He flinched when fingers gripped his hair tightly, forcing him forward. For a moment he thought Naruto was going to slam his head into his knee, but was surprised when something soft and warm touched his lips.

Naruto, who planned on a simple, chaste kiss was shocked when, almost as soon as his lips touched Sasuke's, the taller male had gripped him tightly and was returning the kiss passionately. As soon as he realized what was happening, he quickly pulled away. "Teme!" he growled.

"What?" smirked the Uchiha, "You started it."

"Uncle Sa'ke!" cried Tobi as he rushed to his uncle. "It worked! I heard you complaining to daddy about some guy yesterday! And when you described him just knew it had to be Naruto-sensei! I knew you'd be right behind me so I dared Sensei to kiss the next person to walk through the door." Tobi couldn't help but feel very proud of himself for executing his plan perfectly.

Naruto, having heard Tobi's confessing was rigid with shock.

Kiba's howling daughter had doubled.

Naruto, getting over his shock moved stiffly and angrily back to his previous seat with plans of meditation. He refused to run from the room because that would really just embarrass him more.

Sasuke was somewhat disappointed that Naruto hadn't kissed him willingly, but refused to show it. "Hn, why are we here again, Tobi? Your lessons are on Wednesdays."

"It's open sparring. Sensei said that his students like a chance to spar, or even challenge him. I was hoping I'd get to see Naruto-sensei fight, but no one's showed up."

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this. He would like to see Naruto's skill as well. This was a very different Naruto to the one he'd known in high school. With that thought in mind, many other thought flew through the Uchiha's head.

Sasuke smirked. He had a plan now. All he had to do was start it.

* * *

**Special surprise to whoever can guess what Sasuke's plan is! Don't know what the prize is yet, but it MIGHT be a one-shot; however, it wouldn't be done 'til after I'm out of school because I'm really busy right now.**

**DeviousDevil XD**


	7. Bring it On!

**Alright! Chapter Seven! Well, four people guessed correctly and where asked knock-out questions to decide the winner! Only two people have replied and both answered differently! Who will be right? NATSUKILEERKOLOVER _OR _SHADOWNIN1010? **

**Also, I will officially update once a week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

"So, dobe, I'm surprised a weakling like you would make a good fighting teacher," taunted Sasuke in hopes of getting Naruto's attention. To his surprise, other than a slight furrow of the blonde's eyebrows Naruto didn't move from his meditation spot. He had been so easy to rile up before.

"Dobe…_dobe,_" Sasuke frowned. What to do?

Kiba and Gaara had both scooted further away from the blonde so that they weren't as noticeable. Both watched with interest as Naruto sat in the corner, pretending or not pretending to meditate. They weren't sure. Sasuke stood there expectantly, staring at the blonde as if he expected his presence to be known.

Shikamaru had rolled over completely now to watch his boss, though no one but him and Sasuke knew it, try unsuccessfully to gain the attention of the very boy he loathed in High School.

Tobi had tipped toed over to sit by Shikamaru as soon as Sasuke put him down. This was getting interesting.

Everyone one watched with baited breath as Sasuke slowly sauntered toward Naruto's corner.

"Dobe," repeated Sasuke as he crouched in front of Naruto. Slowly, he leaned towards him until he was close enough for his breath to ghost across Naruto's lips. However, before he could actually make contact, something soft but firm placed itself over his mouth.

"What, pray tell, are you doing… teme?" Naruto ground out his question without opening his eyes. His hand was placed firmly over the Uchiha's lips, safely separating them from each other.

"Hmmm, now you respond eh, dobe?" smirked Sasuke, "Well, now that I have your attention…"

Swiftly, Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the ankle and yanked outward so that Naruto ended up on his back with Sasuke over top of him. And with Naruto's hand still being somewhat near his mouth, Sasuke quickly gripped his wrist while placed a firm, open-mouthed kiss on his palm.

"Teme! That's disgusting!" Naruto yelped while trying to separate his hand from the Uchiha's sinful mouth.

After finally calming down Naruto swiftly inspected their positioning before quickly and easily throwing Sasuke off of him. It wasn't like he'd been pinned down or anything.

"Next time pay attention _dobe,_" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the reaction before sitting up to face Naruto. "I challenge you."

This got Naruto's full and undivided attention.  
"Excuse me?" Naruto wasn't sure if he'd heard the bastard right or not.

"I was just wondering how you- the lamest dork in high school- managed to become a master of multiple fighting techniques, so I challenge you."

_Hmmm, Sasuke's not winning any hearts by insulting Naruto, _thought Shikamaru, _though I suppose he isn't trying to win his _heart. _Just his ass. _

"Well, I decline," responded Naruto.

"Afraid?" taunted Sasuke, hoping that Naruto would take the bait. While waiting for a reply he slowly made his way closer, looking for an opening.

"_Fortunately, _you are not one of my students, nor have you ever seen me fight. Therefore, I am legally obligated to turn down any such challenge at the risk of lawsuit when I kick your ass." Naruto replied simply and matter-of-factly, not even raising an eyebrow at being called a coward.

"What does me not being a student, have anything to do with it, dobe?" queried Sasuke.

"I do not know your skill level, and could easily go overboard and injure you. Also, seeing as you've never seen me fight, you probably don't know that when I fight I don't limit myself based on my opponent. I attack using any fighting style I know which can quickly confuse an opponent and injure them if they don't know how to respond. Therefore, I am legally obligated to say no," Naruto explained all of this as if it were obvious.

Shikamaru couldn't help but notice that Naruto wasn't the slightest bit uncomfortable with the Uchiha eyeing him like a piece of meat, but then again, he _was _oblivious.

"What if I sign a paper saying you won't be held responsible, and if I make it interesting," purred Sasuke.

Shikamaru was surprised by this somewhat playfulness his boss was exerting.

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be teme?"

"If you win, I won't bother you… ever again," Sasuke was somewhat hesitant to say it, but he was confident he would win.

"And… on the off chance that you win?" inquired Naruto.

"Go on a date with me," responded Sasuke.

"W-what?" Naruto was completely shocked at this. There was no _way _he would ever date the bastard.

Sasuke on the other hand was thinking that a date would be rather annoying. He had no interest in dating what so ever. However, he assumed if he told the blonde loosing would require him having sex with him that Naruto would never agree to the challenge. He definitely wanted to 'hit that' as Neji would often say. One measly date was worth dragging the blonde off to a hotel and having his way with him.

Kiba, hearing the challenge had been shocked. He had thought the Uchiha had been teasing Naruto all this time!

Gaara, knew something was off about the words; however, could quite grasp the Uchiha's intentions.

Tobi; although being wonderfully smart for a six year old, knew nothing of his uncle's playboy tendencies and was beginning to imagine Naruto-sensei as his new uncle. It brought an innocent smile to his face.

Shikamaru; however, saw straight through the Uchiha, and having worked for him for nine years, knew the Uchiha happened to be a black belt. If Sasuke won, he would definitely have to warn Naruto.

"What's it going to be, dobe?" asked Sasuke, getting somewhat impatient.

"Hmm," Naruto seriously contemplated it, risk _one _date with the bastard compared to getting rid of him for good. Not that hard of a choice, "fine."

"Good," smirked Sasuke. _This will be easy. _

"Fair warning though Uchiha," began Naruto as he stood up.

Sasuke looked questioningly at Naruto.

"I know more than what I teach, fighting methods that is," warned Naruto, "I've study over ten methods of fighting, the five I teach just happen to be the most popular, or what I'm good at. I will use any method I feel gives me an advantage."

The Uchiha pondered what Naruto said. At least he'd know to look out for some unexpected tricks… "Whatever."

Naruto watched analytically as Sasuke removed his jacket and shoes. Naruto did not move into the typical sparring space before Sasuke had already done so. Sasuke habitually settled into rather natural stance. His legs somewhat separated with his arms poised at his hips and his legs slightly bent. The stance gave him the ability to dodge quickly while disrupting attacks with his arms.

Watching his stance Naruto knew Sasuke had taken Karate. He also knew that Sasuke probably never attacked his opponents head on, but let them come for him. A smart move actually.

Naruto decided to keep Sasuke guessing by taking a karate stance as well; then he wouldn't be able to guess what other techniques he used.

The blonde thought it best to take a somewhat more offensive stance because if both of them merely defended then this fight would get nowhere anytime soon.

His stance consisted of his body angles so that he made less of a target. His right leg slid backward, the knee pointed outward with most of his weight applied to it. This left his left leg more free to kick.

Both stared at each other, waiting for the other to make a move when finally Naruto rushed forward. Naruto aimed a punch at Sasuke's chin but Sasuke easily deflected it with a slight tap of his forearm. With Naruto's face now open Sasuke moved to kick the blond in the chin when Naruto quickly caused his knee to collide with Sasuke's, effectively blocking Sasuke's front kick.  
Then, with the arm Sasuke used to deflect his strike being so close, Naruto quickly grabbed it. The he gripped the Uchiha under his other arm before throwing himself backward. Strategically, Naruto fell to his back while using the momentum to send Sasuke flying over his head.

Sasuke was unable to prevent the flip; however, did manage to protect his head from the floor. Before Naruto could grab him again and pin him, he rolled away as quickly as possible.

Naruto, being honorable, waited for his opponent to stand. Though, if he had been wrestling someone the ground would have been ideal, but despite him using other techniques, he respected the fact that Sasuke used karate.

After regaining his footing Sasuke realized it would be worse to wait for Naruto to attack, since he would never know _how _he'd attack. Quickly taking advantage of Naruto's respectful display he aimed a sweep kick at Naruto's ankles before fully standing.

Naruto, not expecting this was quickly floored, literally. However, the move was almost un-meaningful seeing as Sasuke simply backed away as soon as the blonde hit the floor, instead of attacking like he should have done. As soon he stood; however, Sasuke was there, aiming a well placed round house to his ribs.

Instead of avoiding the kick all together Naruto simply lowered his elbow to block so he could get an idea of how hard Sasuke could kick. And that one kick alone told him _not _to let Sasuke hit him. He had power.

Kiba watched awestruck at how well the Uchiha was keeping up with his friend. The others were not as surprised. Shikamaru and Tobi both knew Sasuke while Gaara was just more observant and made a point to look into anyone he'd ever met.

Finally, Naruto aimed for a sweep kick; however, seeing this Sasuke quickly and effortlessly flipped over Naruto to land behind him and aim a side kick to his unprotected back.

Naruto sensed it and jumped away from Sasuke, but not before the kick skimmed his torso.

Sasuke watched as Naruto spun around to face him. He was panting quite heavily for someone who fought so often. It was obvious to the both of them that whoever attacked first would win. Naruto's body, attacking on complete instinct was the first to move.

Sasuke, deciding he would need a somewhat different plan, thought back on every fighting or self-defense class he had taken. Not just karate.

As soon as Naruto aimed a punch Sasuke let it slip by his cheek while turning with it. Swiftly, he grabbed Naruto's wrist, planted his back foot in front of Naruto's and put as much strength into flipping the blond as possible.

What he did not expect was for the blond to contort his body in mid air so that he landed on his feet. Soon Sasuke felt his feet leave the ground and the next thing he knew he was on the ground.

Naruto having avoided the flip quickly used his proximity to his advantage by flipping the Uchiha in return. This time; though, he quickly sat on top of the boy effectively pinning him.

"Awesome, Naruto-sensei!" applauded Tobi; however, despite his excited demeanor, his little mind was already whirling; searching for a loophole in Sasuke's bet. He still wanted Naruto to be his uncle!

"Well, teme, looks like I won." Naruto smiled before standing up and returning to his corner. He didn't return to meditating though. Instead he began stretching.

Sasuke couldn't quite comprehend what had happened. Now what? How was he supposed to seduce Naruto if he couldn't go near him anymore? Oh well, one conquest he would never achieve. It annoyed him since he always got what he wanted, but in this case it was impossible.

To preserve what little pride he had left, he stood up tall and proud before going to leave. "Tobi, enjoy your fun. I'll be back in an hour," and with that he swept out of the room.

"Uncle Sa'ke! Wait!" came the shrill cry which made Sasuke turn around.

"What is it Tobi?" asked Sasuke in a monotone voice.

"You shouldn't give up, Naruto-sensei is really nice," said Tobi innocently, "you really like him right?"

Sasuke hesitated in answering. He really didn't want to corrupt his nephew's mind because if he said no, then his nephew would want to know why he was chasing after Naruto. His brother would not appreciate him sharing his playboy tendencies with his six year old nephew. "Yes…" it was a lie, but Tobi didn't need to know that.

"Then you should ask him out!" Tobi pulled on his uncle's shirt in vain seeing as he didn't budge. "Naruto-sensei is a simple, straight-forward type of person. I'm sure if you just ask him out he'll give you a chance. Don't give up Uncle Sa'ke!" Tobi stood in front of his uncle with his fists clenched with determination.

"I'll… take that into thought," said Sasuke. He was having a little trouble looking his innocent nephew in the eye. Slowly he reached out and patted Tobi's head, "Good-boy Tobi."

"Yay! Tobi's a good-boy!" Smiling happily Tobi darted back into the sparring room, "Naruto-sensei! Tobi's a GOOD-BOY!"

Sasuke turned to leave, but he couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for lying to his nephew, but he quickly pushed that thought aside. _Ask the dobe out huh… _Well, maybe karma would be on his side… but then again, doesn't he have to do something good for good things to happen…

* * *

**Alright, the winner is SHADOWNIN1010! Congrats, I will msg you soon about your prize!**

**Also, to loyal people who read my author notes. I really don't like the title of this story since only one chapter is the actual reunion. Looking for ideas people! A big thanx to anyone who gives me one!**

**Thanx for reading XD DeviousDevil *~***


	8. Side Chapter: Hyuuga's Dilemma

**Alright, next chapter.**

**I just to say thanx to those who review and I'm so happy many people enjoyed the fight scence. I wasn't too sure about it at first. **

**ATTENTION: Possible title change. Details at end Author's Note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

One Hyuuga Neji sat at his desk contemplating possibly the hardest decision of his life. He had been unable to get a certain red-head out of his mind since he awoke, and he was having trouble focusing on anything. Finally, with great hesitancy he reached for his cell phone, which sat on the desk in front of him. He had spent the past three hours staring at in contemplatively and now he was actually touching it.

Slowly, as though it pained him, he dialed the number of his best friend.

Honestly he didn't know what his relationship with Sasuke could be call, but compared to the-person-I-only-hang-out-with-because-we-knew-eachother-in-high-school-and-is-also-a-twenty-eight-year-old-multi-millionaire-like-myself, best friends was much easier to say.

"Hello?"

Hyuuga noticed that Sasuke's voice sounded somewhat distracted, but paid it no mind. He gently ran his finger through his waist length hair as he continued to ponder whether he had made the right choice… on second thought, maybe Hinata would be better-,"

"Hyuuga," Sasuke's voice interrupted his thoughts, "If you have nothing significant to say then don't bother calling."

The Hyuuga waited for the usual dial tone that would usually greet him by now, but was surprised when the silence stretched between them.

"Well?" Sasuke's voice sounded somewhat irritated now.

"It's about last night," began Neji. He had started by calling Sasuke and he was _not _going to chicken out now.

"Hn" surprisingly enough the Hyuuga was able to decipher Sasuke's lone syllable as actually being interested. All you had to do was listen to the tone. Just as he was about to explain Sasuke spoke again, much to his surprise, "Does this have anything to do with why I had to call my chauffer to pick me up? Speaking of which, I expect my car to be returned with no dents, scratches, or anything that makes it less perfect.

" I'm guessing you finally got laid? If I had known Subaku is what it would have taken, I would have paid him to sleep with you back in high school. Then maybe you would have quit chastising me for sleeping around. Lose your virginity did you? Did it feel awkward? Subaku looked experienced."

Neji scowled at his friends words.

"Just because I'd never actually gone all the way with someone doesn't mean I don't know how to pleasure someone! I have plenty of experience from college with grinding and finger-,"

"Too much information," cut in Sasuke, "So, why did you call me? It wasn't just to tell me this was it?"

"No," replied the Hyuuga as he breathed deeply to calm down, "I need… advice."

"…"

"…"

"…and, you didn't ask Hinata, why?" questioned Sasuke.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," murmured the Hyuuga as he pulled at his hair, "Well, are you going to offer advice or not?"

"Hn,"

Neji took that as Sasuke's command to talk and sighed before beginning. "Well, last night after the soccer game, if you could call it that; we got creamed-,"

"To the point," growled Sasuke's voice in an irritated tone.

Neji could just imagine Sasuke's brows twitching in annoyance.

"Right, after the game…"

_Neji dragged himself up from the ground after the brutal match. He wasn't really surprised; he hadn't played soccer in ten years. He was just happy that Naruto hadn't slide tackled him like he had Sasuke. He would be sore in the morning- hell he was sore _now, _but at least he wouldn't be mottled with bruises. Hearing shouting, Neji looked off to the side to see Sasuke messing with Naruto. How he had the energy he didn't know. However, seeing his friend with the blonde reminded him of a certain red-head he should be looking for. _

_After a quick look around he deemed that Gaara had officially disappeared. This honestly disappointed him. He had thought he was doing great at wooing the red-head. Plus, hadn't Gaara been trying to seduce _him?_ Deciding it was better to wait for Sasuke by his car so they could go home; Neji left the field and limped towards Sasuke's beautiful black, 1965 Mustang. Normally, they would have brought the limo, but Sasuke hadn't felt like it. _

_Neji reached in the space between the wheel and the car's frame for the keys Sasuke had placed there –just in case Neji had found someone to make out with, or something along those lines. While he was retrieving the keys he had no expected to be brutally pushed from behind. Before he knew what was happening he had been flipped around, pinned to the hood of Sasuke's car, and was being attacked by a pair of lips. _

_As soon as he realized _who _was doing the attacking he quickly gave in. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and pulled him up onto the hood as well. This caused Gaara to straddle Neji's waist, but neither cared. Neji's hands roamed from Gaara's shoulders to his thighs as Gaara kissed him with a fiery passion. Their tongues twisted and turned against the other's without actually fighting for dominance. _

_During this steamy make-out session Neji felt Gaara rip his hair tie out; causing his waist-length, black hair to tumble loosely around his shoulders. He would have complain, but Gaara quickly buried his hands in the beautiful black locks; pulling Neji closer in the process. _

_Just as Neji was truly losing himself to the passion, Gaara pulled back; however, he did not relinquish his hold on Neji's hair. _

_Neji huffed as he fought to catch his breath. However, he stopped breathing completely when he opened his eyes to stare intently at the emerald ones merely centimeters from his own. _

_Gaara was wearing a devious smile as his grip on the Hyuuga insured that he held him as closely as possible without actually touching. "So… hotel?"_

_Neji noted that Gaara wasn't even a little winded from their previous actions._

"_Um, I do own a house in the area-," began Neji._

"_Anyone home?" questioned Gaara, who had quickly taken on an emotionless contemplative tone._

"_No," responded Neji._

"_Good, let's go," Gaara relinquished his grip to pick up the keys the Hyuuga had dropped._

_Neji thought for a moment that they were about to steal Sasuke's car, but seeing Gaara stare at him expectantly, he pushed that thought away. _

"How considerate if you I might add," interrupted Sasuke.

"Quiet," ordered the Hyuuga, I won't get to the point if you keep interrupting."

_After driving for ten minutes, in which he could feel the red-head's gaze they finally pulled into his driveway. Not wasting any time, Neji quickly pulled Gaara from the car and dragged him in the house, not even considering the fact that the Subaku would probably be pissed. As soon as they reached his room, he slammed the door shut and pinned Gaara against it. _

_After kissing an unresponsive Gaara for about ten seconds he realized how he had treated the Subaku for the past five minutes and quickly broke away to apologize. He really didn't want to be killed. However, he was stopped by a low chuckle._

"_Eager?" questioned Gaara as he wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga's neck and pushed himself flush against the taller man. Gaara slowly nibbled along the Hyuuga's neck up to his ear which caused Neji to shiver with desire. "I am too."_

_Neji allowed Gaara to manipulate him into falling on the bed. He was feeling positively aroused as Gaara straddled him and began to remove both of their clothes-,"_

"Hold it," Sasuke interrupted once more. "Unless the details of you two having sex is relevant I really don't want to hear this."

"Fine," complied Neji, "So anyway, when I woke up-,"

"Wait," started Sasuke, "Who was top? It sound to me like he completely dominated you-,"

"I thought you said the details were irrelevant?" growled Neji in irritation.

"Well, I'm just curious as your friend," responded Sasuke smoothly, "However, it sound like he totally topped you; despite you being almost twice his size."

"If you must know, I was the man, but he was on top," growled Neji, "Now, back to the point-,"

"Hn, a dominant uke?" pondered Sasuke, "I've never had one."

"Dear friend, I do believe this is the most I've ever heard you say," commented Neji mockingly.

"Hn, continue."

"Anyway-,"

_The following morning, Neji awoke to sunlight streaming through his window. Slowly, he sat up to inspect his surroundings. He had expected to wake up to his sexy, little Tanuki –a nickname he had given Gaara after his eyeliner had smeared a little; making him look like a raccoon- however, he was sorely disappointed to find, absolutely nothing. The space on the bed next to him wasn't messed up at all. No clothes littered the floor. Nothing was out of place. If it weren't for the fact that he was naked under the covers and his pillow smelled like the shampoo Gaara used, he would have thought it was a dream. After a quick search of the room, as well as, the bathroom he found his clothes folded on his dresser, but no note and defiantly no Gaara. _

_Trying to push the uneasy feeling in his chest aside he quickly took a shower and headed to get some work done. It was during this time that he could not stop thinking about the sexy, little Subaku and had called Sasuke._

"So, you called me so you voice the fact that you're _sad _over the fact that your one-night-sand was simply that, a one-night-stand?" asked Sasuke, somewhat confused. He had expected this to be a matter of dire emergency for Neji to have called him.

"First off, I would not have given my virginity to anything I thought was a one-night-stand," huffed the Hyuuga. "… and quite frankly I don't want it to be a one night stand."

"How wonderful, you're officially whipped," stated Sasuke sarcastically, "Now seriously, why did you call me?"

"I need your help finding him while he's still in town," explained Neji.

"Hn, not that hard considering he's staying with Uzumaki, who happens to be my nephew's martial arts sensei," sighed Sasuke. He honestly didn't care if Neji managed to see Gaara again, but it would probably be less painful to just help the guy instead of listening to his rants.

"Really?" Neji visibly brightened at this news.

Sasuke couldn't see it, but he could definitely hear it in Neji's voice.

"When do you go there again?" inquired Neji.

"In an hour," responded Sasuke, "I have to pick Tobi up."

"Good, I'm coming with you," Neji didn't even bother asked because no matter what Sasuke said, he _was _going.

Sasuke, seeing nothing wrong with this simply responded, "hn," before hanging up.

Neji placed the phone back on his desk before going off to get ready. He would definitely convince Gaara to try dating him. At least one date, it couldn't be that hard, right?

* * *

**ATENTION: PLEASE READ AS IT PERTAINS TO THIS STORY**

**Alright, I don't like the current title because the actual reunion is only in one chapter as I said before. Here are some titles I'm considering. Please vote for your favorite one.**

**Looking Back**

**Giving Chances**

**Unexpected Ruenion**

**FINALLY: some questions I just randomly thought of. When you look at story stats what's the difference between visits and hits? Also, I read a lot of yoai fan-fiction and it always appears as if fan-girls are he main audience. Do any guys read these fan-fictions? If you're a guy *raise your hand* haha(tell me in a review). And no, I'm not a guy if anyone is wondering why the heck I'm asking. I'm just curious seeing as yoai is about guyxguy relationships.**

**I do allow anonymous reviews, just so people know.**

**Thanks and good night *~*DeviousDevil :)**


	9. Who Said Karma and Fate Weren't Real?

**All right! A little late seeing as I didn't have this chapter typed. Sorry, It's all written, but it's in a notebook, I have to retype everything. And I've had exams sooo ya. Oh, and due to majority rule, I will leave the title alone, hehe. Anyway, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke waited impatiently for his friend, if you could call them that, to get in the car. He had told his chauffer to drop him at Neji's so he could pick up his baby, now that he knew where it was, before Neji scratched the new glossy black paint. While he waited he quickly examined the leather seats as well as the dash. Neji hadn't mentioned anything about them making out in his car, but who knew, he doubted the Hyuuga would have mentioned it seeing as it was _his _car.

Just as he deemed it sanitary the passenger door opened and Neji slid in gracefully.

Just as Sasuke was about to start the car he did a double take. Neji's normally braided or pulled back hair was hanging loose around his shoulders. The only thing pulled back was a bit of hair that would have hung in his face was pulled back over the top of his head in a loose ponytail.

Neji, noticing Sasuke's stare shifted uneasily before turning to look out the window. He didn't think Sasuke would notice his wardrobe change so quickly, but then again, maybe Sasuke noticed him more than he gave him credit for. He had left it down seeing as his little tanuki had been so adamant that he leave it down all through the previous night. He could only pray it provided some way of gaining the red-head's attention. That, or at least keep him from a brutal death at the hands of the one he was so enamored by.

Sasuke, after getting over his shock, merely scoffed at his friend's actions before putting the car into gear and pulling out of the Hyuuga's driveway. Honestly, he didn't know why he was helping Neji –or why Neji even called _him _for that matter- but he could only assume that deep, deep… _deep _down, he considered the Hyuuga a friend. _Eck, I can't believe I'm even thinking about this. _In order to shift his thoughts, he began contemplating whether or not he should try out Tobi's idea, and _if _he did, was it really worth it? He had already lost his pride as an athlete and a fighter at the hand of the blonde. Did he really want to risk the rest of his pride for a date? A date that may or may not lead to sex?

Not to mention, he wasn't really willing to _work _for sex. All his past one-night-stands had just fallen into his hands. He might not even get to sleep with the blonde, wouldn't _that _be a waste of time. _Sigh. _

Before either of them knew it they were pulling into the dojo parking lot.

Sasuke noticed that there was a considerable number of cars compared the when he had dropped Tobi off. Before he even put the car in park, Neji was out the door and striding quickly toward the dojo entrance. Sasuke sighed, his friend –scratch that- child hood acquaintance, was acting whipped, and it was embarrassing! As he watched the Hyuuga disappear inside he decided he would park the car and deal with Neji after he dealt with his own problems. That was easiest.

[With Neji]

Neji entered the dojo with an air of uncertainty, apprehension, and want. He tried to mask it as best he could, but he couldn't help but feel like his stomach was being attacked by butterflies. Or maybe gnawed at by piranhas was a better metaphor; especially since he was nervous about approaching Gaara, as well as, whether or not Gaara would murder him.

His eyes scanned the room in search of that fiery red hair. He saw two boys standing in the middle of the floor having a standoff; probably to see who would attack first. He saw Shikamaru sleeping in a corner, three more boys watching the two in the middle, and Naruto examining the fight as any teacher would, but no Gaara. He was almost crying with frustration, on the inside of course, had the red-head already left? If he was staying with Naruto, then he had to live somewhere far away. Maybe had returned home already.

He was just about to leave when he felt a slight tug at his pants. Looking down he was surprised to see Sasuke's nephew staring at him with a huge smile.

"Neji-san! Why are you here? Did Uncle Sa'ke bring you?" asked the boy excitedly.

"Um," Neji hesitated as his eyes scanned the room once more. He saw neither hide nor hair of Gaara which made him feel somewhat disappointed, but his nervousness did die down. After he confirmed, for the third time, that Gaara was indeed absent from the room he returned his gaze to the little boy in front of him. "Yes, actually." Neji plastered on a professional smile, "I forced your uncle into going with me to our high school reunion last night and now he's forcing me to come here with him." Neji's eyes cast over the room one more time despite already knowing his desire was nowhere to be found.

"Are you looking for someone Neji-san," asked Tobi curiously. He had noticed Neji's longing gaze and had allowed his own gaze to drift around the room. It was easy for Tobi to see the hidden emotion in those eyes. He was after all, an Uchiha, he had to be able to read other people if he was to succeed in life. But who was he looking for? The only people who where here were Naruto and his three guests: Temari, Shikamaru, and Gaara. Naruto was in the room and so was Shikamaru so it couldn't be them, and Tobi knew for a fact that Neji-san knew Temari and Shikamaru were married since Shikamaru worked for his daddy's company. So that could only leave…

"Of course not, Tobi," Neji said calmly, his smile never changing, "Didn't I tell you your uncle dragged me here? Speaking of which he should be here soon, why don't you go find him?"

Tobi stared at Neji bemused when something clicked in his childish mind. Smiling brightly he quickly leapt at Neji to give his leg a hug before shouting, "Alright Neji-san! I'll go find Uncle Sa'ke… but Neji-san… did you forget to condition your hair like you usually do? Usually if your hair is down it's all straight and shiny, but right now it looks… weird." Tobi looked at Neji innocently, as if he hadn't just insulted the older man.

Neji, out of reflex, gripped his hair with both hands as if to make t look better, not that he knew what was wrong.

"The bathroom is over there," Tobi pointed to a room on the other side of the dojo with a smile. "I'll go find Uncle Sa'ke." Giving Neji one last smile Tobi rushed off.

Neji immediately moved for the bathroom. There was no way he was going to leave his hair down if Gaara wasn't there, and apparently it looked weird! Maybe that was why Sasuke had stared! Not because it was different, but because it looked bad! His hair _never_ looked bad.

He rushed into the bathroom and ran straight for the mirror; his hands running through the straight, silky strands. What had Tobi been talking about? His hair looked perfectly fine! He ran his hands through it a few more times to double check when suddenly a flash of green and red caught his gaze.

"Is it not customary to knock?"

Neji was frozen; staring at the image in the mirror. There stood Gaara with a paper towel in hand; signifying that he had washed his hands and was drying them when Neji had rushed in.

Gaara stared at them man; waiting for him to say something.

Slowly, Neji let go of his hair and let it pool loosely around his shoulders one more. As he turned around to face the boy he composed himself. "My apologies… I did not think anyone was in here; however, it seems as if fate is on my side. I was looking for you. I-," he faltered slightly as he contemplated how he should approach the subject. "I had hoped to speak with you before you returned home." Neji waited, he had sparked the conversation, now all he needed was for Gaara to come out and talk to him. While waiting he couldn't help but notice that Gaara's hair was spiked up a little and it showed a very interesting tattoo on his forehead. Also, he hadn't noticed before, but the boy had no eyebrows! However, he felt that both traits only made the boy look even hotter.

Gaara stared at him for a few moments. His face was as emotionless as ever; he waited to hear more before realizing that Neji was waiting for a reaction from him. Frowning, for Gaara did not like to speak much, Gaara replied, "So speak."

"I-," Neji fought to maintain composure. He halted himself in mid speech as he realized that he was acting like a girl. Finding his inner self he let a smirk slide onto his face before striding forward. Yes, he did not want the Subaku to kill him for invading his privacy, but he could think of no other way to get his message across. He stopped after he was about seven inches (17.78 cm) from the Subaku. He towered over the other man by a head. He tilted his head forward so that his hair cascaded in front of Gaara's sharp jade eyes. He had worn it down for a reason, why not use it? "I had hoped we might talk more in private, and… comfortable. Perhaps a restaurant?" inquired Neji, slipping into negotiation mode, with a hint of flirtatious undertone.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the closeness of the other man; however when his hair slipped forward he couldn't help, but stair. He wanted to grab it and entwine his fingers just like the night before, but he had to restrain himself. No way was he going to let the Hyuuga get to him. When Neji hinted at something about a restaurant he simply nodded his head before turning to leave.

Neji was surprised when Gaara nodded, but even more so when he just turned and started walking away. He stared after the man, once more unsure of what he should do.

Gaara paused in the door way to look back at Neji as he stared after him. He raised a non-existent eyebrow in question, but when the Hyuuga didn't respond, he glared. Damn him, making him speak more than normal, hadn't the previous night been conversational enough? "Are you coming?"

Neji started in surprise when Gaara questioned him, but quickly understood the meaning to Gaara's question and moved to follow him.

As they headed for the door to the dojo he heard Gaara mutter, "You're paying."

"But of course," smirked Neji, glad that he was getting his way.

They passed through the door just as Sasuke entered. He raised an eyebrow at Neji's departure but said nothing. He was here for another reason… well, other than to pick up his nephew of course.

It wasn't hard to find the blonde. He was standing in the middle of the room instructing two, probably pre-teen, boys as they fought each other in slow motion so as to get the moves right. He glanced around for an appropriate spot before making himself comfortable in a spectator chair in a corner of the room. All the while he watched lustfully as the blonde extended an arm to show proper technique, while at the same time giving Sasuke a perfect view of his perfectly toned arms. He couldn't help but stare.

Naruto could feel the eyes on him. As he watched the boys set up for a new round of sparring he glanced around the room until he saw the source. Black eyes bore into his body with an intense hunger. He quickly turned to focus on the task at hand in hopes of ignoring the obviously lustful stare he was receiving. Honestly though, he probably would have thought the man was glaring at him had not Shikamaru warned him earlier…

"_Naruto,"_

_Naruto opened his eyes in response to the call of his name. Shikamaru was looking at him expectantly from where he had been 'sleeping' for the past ten minutes. "What's up, man?"_

"_Can I talk to you? Alone?" Shikamaru's face betrayed no emotion as he waited patiently for Naruto's response. _

"_Sure." Naruto made to stand up when Shikamaru motioned for him to remain where he was. Shikamaru turned an expectant gaze to Kiba, who had been talking animatedly with Tobi for the past five minutes after Sasuke and Naruto's 'little spar'. _

_Kiba scoffed before standing up and motioning for Tobi to follow him. Figures Shikamaru would be the only person to ever demand someone else to leave when it was _he _who wanted to have a private conversation. _

_After Kiba left and he double checked that Gaara was off in his own corner of the room Shikamaru slid closer to Naruto._

"_So what did you want to talk about?" inquired Naruto._

"_It's about Sasuke," informed the brunette. _

_Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow._

"_He's lusting for you," explained the genius. _

_Naruto gave him a looked mixed between disbelief and confusion._

_Shikamaru sighed as he muttered, "Troublesome... It's not that hard to understand. He hated you in high school so why else would he be… somewhat… nice to you? You've changed from a thin little shrimp to a well toned, fully grown man, and he's lusting after you."_

_Naruto thought over the words as he recalled how Sasuke had been acting. It made a little sense, "Okay…"_

"_Look, you should know, whatever he is planning he's trying to get into your pants," continued Shikamaru, "I've seen the looks he's been throwing you a few times before, seeing as I work for him."_

"_Then why did he ask for a date if he won our sparring match? Like I would have sex with someone on the first date," scoffed Naruto._

"_Well, he couldn't very well say 'If I win you have to let me fuck you'," Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the blonde man in front of him. _

_Naruto cringed at his rude language._

"_Besides," continued Shikamaru, "_You _know that you wouldn't have sex on the first date, and _I _know that, but Sasuke doesn't know that, and he can be very… persuasive. That or he'd get you drunk and take advantage of it." Shikamaru shrugged as if the idea was nothing, but Naruto's eyes bulged._

"_How should I get him to leave me alone?" asked Naruto somewhat worriedly._

"_Short of beating him up more than you already have?" contemplated Shikamaru._

_Naruto frown, "Fighting is for defense purposes only… so unless he tries to rape me while I'm coherent enough to fight, beating him up is not an option."_

"_Well, then I have no idea," shrugged Shikamaru, "That's why I'd thought I'd warn you. Just be on your guard."_

_With that, Shikamaru scooted back to his original spot and rolled over to fall asleep. Leaving Naruto to contemplate his warning._

Naruto watched as his last pupil left for the day. However, he was not looking forward to what was to happen next. He could _sense _the black haired man behind him. Tobi had run off with Kiba so the Uchiha had yet to leave.

Naruto sighed before turning to face the man. "Can I help you? Didn't we agree that if I won that sparring match that you wouldn't bother me?' Naruto referenced the fight in a blind attempt at ridding himself of his new stalker. A stalker he was not happy about one bit.

"We never specified what 'bothering' you was, so, until we do, I'm going to assume that I am free to speak to you," replied Sasuke in a smug voice.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto had to suppress a sigh.

"I would like to ask you on a date," Sasuke informed. There, he said it, he was officially trying Tobi's plan.

Naruto frowned as he thought how to respond.

"We agreed that if you won the sparring match I'd go on a date with you, not that I would go if you lost."

"I realize that," responded Sasuke smoothly, "But that was then and this is now, and _now, _I'm asking if you would willingly go on a date with me."

"And if I say no?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

Sasuke hesitated, if the blonde said no, then of course he would just leave it at that, but he couldn't tell _Naruto _that, or else he'd definitely say no.

"Well, if you were to say no," began Sasuke, "I would find endless ways that would not be considered 'bothering' you, to ask until you said yes.

Naruto paled slightly at the thought. He didn't know that the Uchiha was lying through his teeth. All he could imagine was the Uchiha stalking him and making his life miserable just like in high school. He could not let that happen, but at the same time, if he didn't give the Uchiha sex after the first date, wouldn't that mean more meaningless dates, over and over again, until something gave? He didn't want either to happen! He had to nip this in the butt and quickly.

"Very well," conceded Naruto, "_but _I prefer simple dates, so we can just eat dinner somewhere and go to your house and watch a movie. That okay with you?"

Sasuke smirked, "Perfect, we can eat at my house too. Tomorrow at 7:00?" Sasuke inquired in a smug voice at having won the battle."

Naruto had to force a smile as he noticed the victory that danced in the Uchiha's eyes.

"Fine, but don't be a second late! Otherwise I won't go!" Naruto allowed his smile to slip as he contemplated setting his clock ten minutes fast just to avoid this 'date'. He didn't even notice when Sasuke leaned close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Tomorrow then, dobe," Sasuke blew gently in the blonde's ear. Let the seduction begin.

* * *

**Okay, until someone answers, these two questions will always be here: What's the difference between hits and visits, and are any of you readers guys?**

***~* DeviousDevil :)**


	10. Curse You Fate!

**Alright! I was sooo happy that I got so many wonderful reviews (and I had typed up more than usual in my immense free time) and I felt bad for updating a few days late that I decided to post this today, but don't get used to it. The amount of free time I had to transfer this from my notebook to the computer was utterly random! So... The results are in, there is officially ONE guy reading this fanfic! Good for you, I Guess us girls are just really into the idea of two guys getting it on? Lol. I will post the answer to my Hits vs. Visitors question at the bottom since it's a little long.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Gaara sat in the surprisingly comfortable booth as the burnet across from him ordered for both of them. The restaurant was surprisingly, to Gaara's liking: dimmed lighting, deep, mahogany booths with real, soft leather seats, and a bar that looked simple and sophisticated, but not entirely stuck up.

Neji spared Gaara a glance while he was ordering, "Um, do you like martinis?"

Gaara responded with a simple nod.

"Ah, yes, that'll be two martinis please," Neji smiled at the waitress as he gave her their order, but Gaara could tell it was false. He had spent his entire life reading people –self-inflicted isolation does that to people- to him, the Hyuuga was like an open book… Naruto on the other hand was like a freaking loud speaker _and _a stereo combined.

Neji took a moment to sweep a piece of hair behind his ear to give himself a moment. He glanced over at Gaara and, unsurprisingly, the red-head was staring at him.

"So," Neji began, all the while trying to keep his composure.

Gaara narrowed his eyes in what appeared to be a deadly glare, but really, he was just annoyed. He could tell Neji was edging around something, but despite being able to read people, Gaara just _couldn't _read their minds. Gaara assumed it was about the previous night, the Hyuuga obviously didn't want him to mar his precious, business image.

When Neji hesitated to continue the conversation Gaara decided that; although he didn't talk a lot, that this entire meeting would go faster if he handled it instead of waiting for the Hyuuga.

"Hm," Gaara caught the Hyuuga's attention easily, good, because it hurt his throat if he spoke to loudly, "I'm not sure why you called me out here, but if you have a reason…"

"I do," responded Neji instantly.

"Hn… last night?" Gaara's voice rasped at the suddenly frequent use, but he ignored it, as did Neji.

Neji nodded.

Gaara nodded in what appeared to be understanding, "I thought so,"

"Why did you leave?" demanded Neji, his voice took a slightly hurt tone despite him trying to hide it, "What _time _did you leave? I wake up at 6:00 am every morning."

Gaara paused, somewhat derailed by the Hyuuga's sudden mood change. It was barely noticeable, but to Gaara it was obvious. "Hn, I'm insomniac, I left as soon as it was over… you were already asleep."

"But… _why," _Neji frowned at the fact that his emotions were showing, but screw it, he wanted to know!

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow in response, "Why do you wish to know?"

"Because I want to know why I woke up to a cold bed, _alone_, when what I wanted was a warm body snuggled up next to me!" snapped Neji. The Hyuuga didn't even notice when at least five people in the restaurant turned to stare at them.

Gaara's eye twitched at both the attention Neji was attracting, but also in confusion as to the way the Hyuuga was acting.

"Do you usually cuddle with one night stands?" inquired Gaara curiously; maybe he needed to do more research on human behavior…

Neji couldn't help but splutter in shock. It was a good thing the waitress hadn't brought them their martinis yet because his would've been all over the table and Gaara. "What? Why would I-," Neji cut off his shout when he noticed that half the restaurant was now staring at them in favor of lowering his voice to a menacing whisper. "Why would I give my _virginity _to a one night stand?" hissed the Hyuuga.

At this, even Gaara couldn't keep the obvious shock off his face. "What?"

"I thought, what with all the flirting, and the dancing and the playing with my hair," Neji stopped and growled when he noticed he was ranting, "That you were actually interested in something a little more than sex. After all, you hardly care about sleeping with me for money," scoffed Neji, "You have too much pride… a weird, homicidal pride, but pride none the less."

"Hn," Gaara had already slipped on his unreadable mask before more emotion was shown. "Why would I want more than sex from you? What can you give me? You've already said I'm not one to do something for money."

Neji stared in shock; did his sexy, little tanuki really feel _nothing? _Especially after what had happened the previous night? A night filled with so much passion that Neji had actually felt like a little empty space in his heart had been filled? Neji didn't know what to say. What _could _he give the man in front of him? Obviously, money, but he didn't want a paid-partner, nor did Gaara want money. Sex? But if Gaara didn't see the previous night as anything special, then he could go anywhere for sex.

Gaara; seeing that the Hyuuga was looking utterly defeated, decided to end their little conversation, "I… apologize, if there has been a misunderstanding. However, I see no point in dragging this out-,"

Gaara stopped when he saw the suddenly determined look on the Hyuuga's face.

Neji was not letting it end like this. He had not made a complete embarrassment of himself in public just for Gaara to drop him like a penny in a wishing well. He stared firmly at Gaara until he quit talking all together. When Gaara raised an inquiring non-existent eyebrow he smirked. Standing up smoothly Neji rounded the booth until he could properly slide into the same seat that Gaara was sitting on. Hell, he'd already made his sexuality public, might as well finish the job; he was never one to do things half-assed.

As soon as he realized what the Hyuuga was doing Gaara slid all the way to the other end of the seat, but there was only so much seat before he hit the wall.

Neji smirked, even cornered his little tanuki looked so composed, he'd just have to fix that. He'd let Gaara control everything the previous night, but now it was his turn. He moved closer still until his chest was touching Gaara's shoulder. It was rather simple for him to lean forward and lick the shell of Gaara's ear.

"Now, now," mused Neji, "We can't have you being so irresponsible now can we? You took my virginity, I think it's only fair you take responsibility."

Gaara merely stared, as though he was un-phased, but really his mind was thinking: _is this bastard bipolar… uuugh…. What have I gotten myself into? _

Gaara smirked when he saw Neji was waiting for a response, well, two could play at this game, "So," he began as he fixed Neji in a devious stare, "Are you saying you're a girl? Because I vaguely remember it being _you _who essentially took me."

Neji frowned slightly before replying with equal vigor, "Hm, you were definitely the girl," chuckled Neji, "However, _you _got my hopes up on something more than sex. I'm not Sasuke, I don't fuck anything that moves. Although, I guess I could see how his hanging out with him would affect the impression I give off to people." Neji sighed, but it was obviously exaggerated as he played his little role. Neji allowed himself a little nip at Gaara's ear before continuing to whisper sensually to him, "As for what I can give _you… _let's think… I can be there when you wake up, or when you sit up all night long. I can hold you close when you're cold… I can kiss you good morning and goodnight…"

Gaara scoffed as Neji continued to get sappier every second. He was somewhat surprised; however, when he felt something move under his shirt… _when the hell did he get his hand under there? _

Neji smirked when he noticed where Gaara's gaze was. He took the chance to hook his other arm around Gaara's back and pull him almost half way into his lap. "You know," he murmured huskily, "I let you control the tempo last night, I never really got to have my way with you."

Gaara rolled his eyes slightly before glaring at the brunet, "Sorry, but if you're looking for a submissive lover then you've come to the wrong place."

"Not submissive per say…" whispered Neji as he stroked Gaara's stomach softly, "Just one who occasionally relents control." Just as Neji was rubbing a circle around Gaara's belly button the red-head's back arched slightly as his eyes momentarily widened. It lasted no longer than a second before he returned to normal and glared at Neji very threateningly.

Upon further investigation, Neji found that Gaara actually had a belly button ring! Oh… what he could do with that… "Hm, looks like I found a weakness," grinned Neji.

He smirked widely as the red-head seemed to slowly be losing control.

"Mm," Neji noticed that Gaara allowed his eyes to close momentarily while unknowingly, grabbing a handful of Neji's loose hair. "Perhaps we should take our conversation somewhere more private?" inquired Neji. He pressed his tongue flat against Gaara's neck as he licked him from his shoulder to his jaw. Gaara was wearing a loose white t-shirt which hung loosely across his shoulders, not that Neji minded, it was quite convenient.

Gaara simply nodded.

Before pulling away from the red-head Neji swooped in for what he hoped would be a mind numbing kiss, but before their lips could touch a slight tingling sensation erupted from his right pocket. Sighing, Neji pulled away, without a kiss, to answer his phone. He was happy to hear the red-head growl in frustration, he was totally winning.

Neji glanced at the caller-id and was somewhat surprised to see Sasuke's name appear. He actually considered ignoring him, but then again, he'd probably keep calling until he picked up.

Sliding out of the booth, Neji flipped the phone open roughly, "What?" he demanded, straight and to the point, "I was in the middle of something. "

"Hn… I need your help," came the deep, familiar voice of his best friend.

Neji, surprised at this turn of events decided it would be worthwhile to listen. "What's wrong?"

"My chef is on vacation."

Neji raised an eyebrow, though he knew Sasuke couldn't see it, "And…?"

"I need to make something casual to eat."

Neji smirked, "And you can't cook anything to save your life."

"… I would consider future favors as well as past ones which you have yet to repay before taunting me," growled Sasuke.

Neji glanced briefly at Gaara, "What do you need?"

"Either tell me how to cook something or finish whatever the hell you're doing and come make something for me."

"Well, I assure you, I have absolutely no intention of finishing what I'm _doing_ anytime soon," smirked Neji.

"… I'm going to kill you."

Gaara meanwhile was both watching and listening from a far. _He does realize I can hear him right? _He even looked curiously at Neji when he spoke with obvious innuendo about what they had been doing. _He thinks he's won, but it's only begun. _Gaara smirked, this might just be entertaining.

"Can't you just order something?" sighed Neji. He was getting exasperated. He wanted to get back to Gaara.

"I want it to look casual, not _pathetic!" _snapped Sasuke.

"One sec," Neji turned to look back at Gaara but was surprised by an empty booth. Whirling around he saw a flash of red leaving through the front door and he bolted after it without a second thought. However, when he reached the door the man was nowhere to be found.

"Hyuuga-san?"

Neji turned quickly to the inquiring voice, "Yes?"

It appeared to be the host who had shown them to their seats earlier.

"The man who just left, left a note for you," the old man held out a crumpled piece of paper which Neji quickly took and un-crumpled.

'_You'll have to try harder than that'_

That was all it said and Neji couldn't help but growl in frustration. It was all Sasuke's fault! If he hadn't called! Neji gripped his phone tightly as he took a deep breath. What could he do? He immediately let the rational side of his mind take control, obviously, things had been going grate until Sasuke called. Then, when he asked for help, Neji had avoided helping at all costs. Obviously, Fate had seen his actions as selfish; especially when his friend had helped him earlier, and Fate took it upon itself to punish him by taking away his beautiful red-head. Well, he'd just have to fix this by pacifying Fate. Then, he would have another chance at Gaara! Yes, this was the most practical approach to his problem. And what better way to pacify Fate than to do what it obviously wanted him to do?

Sighing, he put his phone back to his ear. "I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

**Alright, thank-you to those who tried to answer my question; although no one knew for sure. I went to look at my story traffic when I saw a help icon next to the hits and visitors so I clicked on it and what do you know! It explained it all! Here is the official difference to all of you who told me to post it in my authors note!**

_**Hit: the number of times a browser/visitor has accessed a page. **_  
_**Visitor: the number of unique hits, hits from unique IP addresses (internet users), over a 24 hour period.**_

_**For example, a reader named Jane accessing/reading 5 chapters of a story equals to 5 hits and 1 visitor. If Jane refreshes a chapter page 100 times, the system will record 100 hits, but only 1 visitor. If Jane came back the next day, more than 24 hours later, and perform the same task, the system would record 1 additional visitor. In summary, the visitor stat is the most important and accurate measure of reader traffic. Hits can be duplicates from the same reader.**_

**Thanks for reading!**

**DeviousDevil :)**


	11. A Date Or is It?

**Alright, I hope you guys appreciate this bcuz I typed it up from a different computer than usual, and I had to go back five times to fix stuff bcuz the keys on this computer stick and don't go down all the time! Anyway, if there are mistakes I missed I apologize, oh, and the number of boys reading this fic went up to two! So they are definitely out there! Yay! And here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke stretched as water rippled down his shoulder blades. He felt positively glowing. He hadn't had a lay like that in... months? No, over a year at least. He couldn't believe that Naruto had been a virgin, well, in the sense of having sex with a man. Naruto obviously had some experience, which was obvious whether he had asked or not.

Despite him feeling the amazing after effect of sex, he was also beginning to feel very drowsy. He'd never had a bed partner with the stamina to outlast him, but Sasuke had been the one to stop. He supposed it had to do with being a fighting teacher, but who knew.

He couldn't help it as his mind wandered back to what had happened just an hour before hand. Honestly, he had never expected Naruto to be so easy, but Sasuke certainly wasn't complaining...

_Sasuke waited patiently, his eyes glancing at the clock: 6:02pm. Being two minutes late wasn't unusual, not everyone was as prompt as Sasuke, and he assumed there was traffic as well. He was just glad that he'd managed to kick Neji out before Naruto got there. Neji had come over and offered to make salmon, but the marinade had to soak for two hours before it could be cooked. _

_Sasuke had, had to call Naruto around 4:30 to ask if Naruto could find his house on his own. They still had an hour to marinade the Salmon, and Sasuke didn't want to leave Neji while it cooked, just in case he and Naruto arrived before it was done. Getting Tobi out of the house had been another problem. He _knew _Sasuke was having Naruto over, and he had wanted to be there as well. His brother and his lover had gone out for their own little date, so Sasuke had been stuck with Tobi, but in the end he had convinced Neji to take him for the night._

_He honestly didn't expect anything graphic to happen tonight, but just in case, it was better that Tobi was gone. _

_He glanced at the clock, but before he could read the time the door bell rang. Quickly, but not to quickly, he strode to the door to answer it. Before opening the door he gave himself a once over. Tight, black, cotton shirt, un-tucked; casual, but still tight khaki pants. His hair was spiked in it's usual way, but he had been sure to get it absolutely perfect. He was the epitome of perfection, at least in his opinion anyway. Putting on his best come hither look, he opened the door. _

_Naruto stood there looking at his watch but glanced up when he saw heard the door open._

_"Hey, teme," Naruto poke casually, while Sasuke looked him over. He wore _tight _blue jeans, and a long sleave black and orange shirt. His hair hung around his face, which Sasuke found much more attractive than the spiked look, but he still thought the spiked look suited him as well. _

_Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Are you going to let me in?"_

_"Hn," Sasuke stepped aside and allowed himself to glance at the blond's ass as he passed._

_"Quit raping me with your eyes, teme," said Naruto casually without looking back before inquiring, "Where are we eating?"_

_Sasuke's eye snapped up to the blond's face but couldn't see it since Naruto was looking around. "Straight back."_

_Finally, Naruto glanced back at him before continuing forward toward the kitchen._

_Sasuke followed silently, overtaking the blond so he could hold the door open for him. Naruto rolled his eyes at the gesture and Sasuke vaguely caught the mumbled words that followed. "m' not a girl, teme."_

_Sasuke chuckled and moved to the table and pulled out a chair and gestured to it pointedly which caused Naruto to glare. Instead of taking the seat offered to him, Naruto purposefully took what was supposed to be Sasuke's seat. This caused Sasuke to chuckle as he took the very seat he had been offering. _

_"Do you enjoy salmon?" inquired Sasuke mechanically as he tried to remember proper manners for a date, which admittedly, he had had to look up online._

_"It's okay," Naruto spared the food a glance before returning his gaze to Sasuke._

_Sasuke watched as the blond stared at him contemplatively. "What?" asked Sasuke after a few moments of what _he _thought had been awkward staring. He wasn't sure if Naruto realized he'd been staring at him for five minutes._

_"You know," began Naruto, "I've never actually considered you romantically in any way._

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow, questioning where this was going._

_"I've never looked at you with the possibility of being 'hot' or 'sexy' or even as a possible date at all. I've never even acknowledged you other than a pain in the ass who made my life in high school hell."_

_Sasuke frowned, he didn't like where this was going._

_Naruto continued as if he were talking about any old topic, "Not to mention if you somehow turned out to be an 'okay' person deep- ... _deep _down, I would probably never have sex with you. With as many times as you've had sex, you're bound to have some sort of STD."_

_Sasuke glared, "I'm not _infected, _dobe. Whether I have sex with two or two hundred people, I'm still safe, and I go to the doctor to have a test run every month. The results for the last one came in a week ago. Clean as a whistle."_

_Naruto's eyebrows lifted in amused surprise, "I think that's the most I've ever heard you say since high school, and _that _was when you were tying me to a tree and hitting me with a baseball bat. Ranting about how I was worse than dirt and didn't even deserve to go to Konoha High, and there was no way a 'poverty ridden ursuritonkachi' could beat you on final exams."_

_Sasuke frowned when he saw a hint of malice in Naruto's eyes, but it quickly disappeared as the amused look came back. He had honestly forgotten about those little incidents. He hadn't even thought about high school in the last ten years seeing as his own life had been hell as well. What with his father always harassing him about grades; especially, when he wasn't at the top. But shifting away from those thought he realized his past actions were what was keeping him from his overall goal. He would have to do something massive if he wanted the blond to forget about the past, but first thing was first..._

_"Hn.. I-," Sasuke hesitated to make sure Naruto was paying attention, "I apologize if... for what I did back then. I do not expect for forgiveness, I just thought I'd apologize."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes as he listened to what Sasuke said. "You didn't even remember until just now did you?"_

_Sasuke stiffened slightly, but otherwise remained relaxed. Before he could respond the blond cut him off._

_"It's fine," Naruto dismissed it with a wave of his hands, "I was the one who said 'let bygones be bygones'. Although from the way you've been approaching me, I assumed you had forgotten. Ten years is a long time after all."_

_Sasuke wanted to point out that Naruto obviously remembered it, but he figured it wouldn't help his cause so he kept quiet. After a few seconds of silence he noticed both the plates untouched. "The food will get cold."_

_Naruto stared at him a few more seconds before pushing his plate away and standing up, "I'm not that hungry right now. How about we watch a movie and eat afterward?" _

_Sasuke nodded in agreement and put both their plates in his microwave before leading Naruto into the living room. He could feel the eyes boring into his head and wondered if Naruto was going to stare at him all night. _

_He showed Naruto his DVDs and told him to pick one. He picked some sappy movie which Sasuke just knew he was going to fall asleep during, but he put it in anyway. After he put the movie in the DVD play they both sat down on his three-seater couch, on opposite sides. Sasuke felt vaguely uncomfortable, as if the air was filled with tension and he wasn't quite sure how to relieve it. He jumped in shock when he felt a pressure on his shoulder. Looking down he was surprised when he saw Naruto leaning against him._

_Naruto glanced at his confused eyes before looking back at the TV and speaking, "You obviously don't date, and so far this hasn't felt like a date at all. I'm just making myself more comfortable. Naruto's gaze returned to Sasuke's face as he seemed to understand, but now he felt more awkward because his online dating tips hadn't said what to do if you're sitting next to each other on a couch._

_Naruto, who had been studying Sasuke's reaction, rolled his eyes before pushing Sasuke back against the couch, sitting himself in Sasuke's lap, and pulling Sasuke's arms around him. Then he allowed himself to relax against Sasuke as he re focused on the movie._

_Sasuke sat unsure for but a moment before he tightened his grip and pulled Naruto closer. He didn't have any experience cuddling someone, but he supposed he wasn't too bad at it. However, as he watched the movie he couldn't help but begin to doze off. His eyes had probably closed for about five minutes when he felt a soft pressure against his lips._

_His eyes snapped open immediately to find Naruto extremely close, but he remained completely still as He watch Naruto apply a bit more pressure with his lips before pulling away slowly. When Naruto opened his eyes they stared at each other for what felt like hours. "What was that for?" inquired Sasuke after what was probably only a few moments._

_Naruto smirked, "Well, the part in the movie was just so perfect I thought it called for a kiss, but seeing as you were awake and didn't respond I can see you're not interested..." Naruto began to pull away, but before he could Sasuke quickly pulled him back until their lips were touching once more. However, this time, Sasuke took charge, making it more aggressive and passionate. _

_Sasuke was so caught up in the kiss, he almost thought it was a dream, he didn't notice as Naruto pulled out the remote and turned off the TV. _

_He deepened the kiss as their tongues clashed together, but he easily won the fight for dominance. Naruto obviously didn't care to much as he simply threaded his fingers through Sasuke's hair to deepen the kiss; giving Sasuke more access. Sasuke reach down to grip the belt loops of Naruto's pants as he forced him to turn all the way around until he was straddling Sasuke's lap. As soon as he was, Naruto's hands left Sasuke's hair as he pushed Sasuke's shirt up his chest until pulling away to slip it over his head. Sasuke was going to comment about Naruto wanting to get him out of his clothes but the playful banter was cut off as Naruto reattached his lips to Sasuke's. _

_Sasuke was beginning to wonder if this was usual for Naruto to undress someone on the first date and just how far Naruto was willing to go? He didn't want to be left high and dry and all. Before he could put his thoughts into words Naruto began to grind against him. All coherent thought flew out the window. Sasuke let his head fall back against the couch as he took a few breathes to compose himself. He noticed slightly that Naruto too had pulled back to take off his own shirt, but Sasuke was too busy trying not to moan as Naruto ground against him even harder then before. Both of them were obviously aroused. _

_Sasuke latched his hands on to Naruto's hips to help with the motions, but his in annoyance when Naruto quit moving all together. For a moment he thought perhaps Naruto was beginning to have second thoughts, but when he opened his eyes Naruto was leaning over him so that his lips touched Sasuke's ear. Naruto's arms wrapped around his shoulders and their chests pressed firmly against each other as he whispered, "This is my first time, so you'll have to be gentle."_

_Sasuke's eyebrows rocketed upward until they were under his bangs. Naruto was not only willing to have sex, but give away his virginity?_

_Naruto laughed when he saw Sasuke's expression, "First time with a guy," he corrected himself, "I am in no way a virgin." _

_Sasuke frowned at this knowledge, but instead of letting it bother him he simply pulled Naruto closer as he began to let his hands wander across Naruto's body. His tan was obviously natural, well, that or he tanned naked because Sasuke had yet to find a tan line. Well, it didn't really matter that Naruto had past sexual partners. Sasuke had had too many to count, but he had to admit he was exited about the prospect of Naruto never having been penetrated. _

_Wasting no more time Sasuke hooked the blond's legs around him as he stood up and began to climb the stairs to his bedroom. Naruto kissed his neck the entire way up until Sasuke pressed him into his bed and began to take of the rest of their clothes. He thought nothing about Naruto's willingness to have sex with him. He merely allowed himself to drown in the surprising passion that was Naruto..._

Sasuke realized he was becoming aroused by his thoughts, but not nearly enough for another round. He was still exhausted after all. Not to mention he would need to let the scratched Naruto left on his back heal before he did any thing more with the blond.

The water began to run cold, but that was okay. Naruto had a surprisingly high body temperature, he would just warm himself up when he got back to bed. He just hoped Naruto hadn't wanted to shower before falling asleep. Turning off the shower head, he pushed the glass door to his shower open before stepping out and grabbing a towel. After drying his hair, he decided he would just sleep naked and opted for wrapping a dry towel around his waist before walking back to his room.

Sasuke stopped when he saw the room was empty. The bed had been made and his clothes were folded and place on the dresser. He also noticed that Naruto's clothes were gone. Had the dobe gone down to the kitchen? They had skipped dinner, perhaps he was hungry. He slipped on a pair of sweats before descending the stair only to find that his and Naruto's shirts were gone and the DVD put away. Even the couch looked straightened up. Sasuke frowned, sure he was a neat freak, but he hardly ever bothered until the next morning. And where was the dobe? He wanted to go to sleep. His frown only deepened when he went into the kitchen ad found no sign of the dobe. After walking around he discovered the dobe wasn't in his house at all. He was gone. Sasuke frowned, he couldn't believe the dobe had left already. He hadn't even had a chance to bask in the after glow of the most amazing sex he'd had for a long time.

Feeling irritated for some unknown reason Sasuke stomped up to his room before turning the lights off and going to bed. He was exhausted. He'd get angry at the dobe tomorrow.

* * *

**Does anyone else notice that Sasuke wouldn't usually care? Huh? Huh? Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

DeviousDevil ~*~ :)


	12. Neji's Plan

**All right! Sorry about the looong wait. I'm on vacation and haven't had time for the computer. I felt bad; however, and I snuck on while my friend was reading! I will try and make up for my unfaithful updating by updating once more either tomorrow or the day after! Then I should be all caught up with the weeks I missed. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Shikamaru sat quietly at the kitchen table with a cup of steaming coffee in his hands. "Troublesome," he sighed as he inhaled the caffeinated fumes. The coffee was too hot to drink just yet, and he found it too troublesome to blow on it.

He was awake… and thinking. At 5:15 in the morning. Unfortunately, a certain someone didn't realize that normal people slept past 5:00 in the morning… And now, he had to orchestrate the morning flawlessly, or else he might have to deal with a rather upset supervisor at work. It was troublesome being pulled into his employer's personal affairs, but it was probably for the best. He was a genius after all, and he had connections. By his calculations, he was 86 percent more likely to succeed with the plan than his employer. And he really didn't have a choice… Neji had already contacted Temari, and whether she knew the reasons behind Neji's… 'plan' or not, she would definitely be adamant about participating.

He glanced at the clock; 5:27. Damn. _Troublesome, Hyuuga; even insane people who wake up early- like Neji- don't wake up before-_

Shikamaru glanced up as the kitchen door swung open to reveal bright red hair and attentive green eyes.

…_Insomniacs don't count._

"I smelled coffee," supplied Gaara at Shikamaru's inquisitive look. He moved silently and robotically to the pot of coffee before pouring himself a cup. Shikamaru watched him move with a calculating stare. Getting Gaara in on the plan was the overall goal; however, being Temari's husband made him Gaara's least favorite person. Therefore, he had to do this in a roundabout way, but for that he needed Naruto. Hence, his 'connections'.

Gaara slid into the seat across from Shikamaru without a word. Gaara seemed somewhat curious –or suspicious, Shikamaru wasn't sure- about Shikamaru being awake; however, he didn't say anything. Both sat in the dark kitchen in silence. It wasn't particularly awkward. Gaara and Shikamaru were both naturally silent people. Gradually; however, Shikamaru began to grow weary and decided to relocate to the living room sofa before he fell asleep, mulling over his cup of coffee.

It wasn't long before he fell asleep. After all, the couch had a pillow.

He was awakened by the sound of his phone vibrating on the coffee table. Figures, even on silent a phone could be troublesome. Without sitting up or opening his eyes he grabbed his phone and flipped it open. "What?"

"So? Did you do it or not?"

Shikamaru groaned immediately. He really should consider looking at the caller ID. He sat up slowly, knowing that he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. "You called me at five in the morning, Neji." He didn't bother with honorifics, having known the Hyuuga since high school kept him from doing so unless they were in an official setting.

"And?"

"Normal people aren't awake at five in the morning Neji, hell, I didn't even think _you _woke up that early," complained Shikamaru.

"He's insomniac," Neji spoke as if this reason explained everything.

Shikamaru raised a surprised eyebrow, wondering how Neji knew such personal information.

"Well, that is very true," he reasoned, "However, I'm not going to get him to agree to it by asking directly. And Naruto doesn't wake up before ten, at least."

"I don't do what now?" asked a voice from the kitchen doorway.

Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder to see a rather cheerful Naruto with a cup of coffee in his hands. "… It's 11 o'clock now." Neji's voice said over the phone.

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm on it," and hung up before Neji could say anything else.

"What's up Shikamaru?" Naruto walked over to join him on the couch.

"Well…" Shikamaru tried to figure out how best to go about this, "I have a favor to ask, actually." Naruto was always a sucker for helping out a friend.

"Okay," smiled Naruto, "Shoot."

"One of my bosses decided to have a small get together tonight at a club. A few people from work, but not really a work setting. Unfortunately, before I could say no, they told Temari about it, and you _know _she loves to dance." Shikamaru was careful not to mention who was going to be there. If it got around that Neji would be there, Gaara would say no. Also, there was a chance Neji would invite Sasuke, and if Naruto was following his advice, he'd be avoiding him. "But it's going to be a drag because I hate them all. We are allowed to bring a few friends if we want though, so I thought maybe you and Gaara could come?"

Naruto froze and looked at Shikamaru as if he'd grown a second head. "_You _want Gaara to come?"

_Shit. _He probably should have realized that would sound suspicious. "Actually, no, I was just going to invite you, but I figure since we are going back home in a few days, maybe you were planning to spend time with Gaara. This way we'd both be happy. You get to be with Gaara, and I have someone to make tonight less of a drag." Shikamaru spoke as persuasively as possible while still trying to sound lazy and _not _suspicious.

"Um," Naruto rubbed the back of his head with his hand, making his hair even messier, "I guess it's okay." He shrugged. "I mean, I'll have to convince Gaara to go, but I'll bribe him with some cookies and the puppy dog face." He smiled widely at the thought.

"Thanks, … and maybe, don't tell him it's for my work," added Shikamaru, "He doesn't like doing me favors. Just tell him Temari is dragging you and me to a club and you want him to come with."

"Sounds doable," agreed Naruto.

Shikamaru merely nodded before reaching for his phone to tell Neji, but stopped. The man _had _woke him up at a god forsaken hour. He'd let him wait a bit before telling him the good news.

* * *

Neji sat calmly in his family's dojo meditating. He was calm. He was relaxed. He was one with his surroundings. He was… _not _waiting for one measly phone call like some love sick school girl.

Sighing, Neji untangled himself from his meditation pose before standing up and stalking to his bedroom. He paced back and forth without even realizing it. Wait… one the off chance that Shikamaru did pull this off –and there was a rather good chance- he needed people to go to the club with him so it at least _looked _like a gathering of people from work. But who to ask? He wasn't _friends _with anyone. Wait… he may not be friends but they were close enough. But then again, Sasuke would most likely refuse; however, if he went through Itachi, then Sasuke _couldn't _refuse.

Neji smirked at his _second _ingenious plan of the day before grabbing his phone and dialing his boss' number.

He picked up immediately.

"Uchiha Itachi speaking, what may I do for you?"

"Hello Itachi-san, it's Hyuuga Neji. I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

"Did something go wrong with a proposal?" asked Itachi, immediately serious.

"No, no, nothing to do with work. I was just hoping you could help me with a… personal problem," inquired Neji.

"Any why would I do that Neji-_san_?" Itachi's voice was laced with a subtle hint of sadism that made Neji shiver. "After all, we have never been particularly close. What do I get out of it?"

"You would get to possibly make you brother miserable," stated Neji.

The phone was silent for a few moments and he knew he had caught Itachi's interest.

"Continue," replied the dark, monotone voice that Neji was more accustomed to, but he could hear the slight intrigue.

"Well, I'm inviting a few people to go clubbing tonight and I was hoping you would come-,"

"Me? Why me?" the voice was seemed somewhat surprised.

"I was hoping you'd force your brother into it, and say it's some work related bonding crap or something like that. Of course if it's for work you would have to be there," explained Neji.

"Hn,"

"Before you decide, not only can you watch your brother's misery first hand, but you can bring your lover. He does love to dance doesn't he?" purred Neji.

"I suppose…"

"Oh, and I can't forget, your brother's latest conquest will be there as well, but don't tell him that." Neji was officially betraying whatever acquaintanceship that he had with Sasuke, but at the moment he didn't really care.

"Why would that interest me?" asked Itachi becoming somewhat bored.

Neji smirked, "This one happens to be playing hard to get, and I believe you know him. He's Tobi's fighting sensei."

"… this is beginning to sound somewhat interesting, should I bring some others from work? I'm assuming if it were truly a work related meeting, that the three of us wouldn't be the only ones going?"

Neji smirked, Itachi was truly a devil in disguise… actually, forget the disguise, he was simply a devil. "Sounds like a plan, but I've already invited Shikamaru, he's the one bringing Naruto."

"Of course," replied Itachi, "before I hang up Neji-san, what are you getting out of this? You can't be doing this just for the sake of making my brother miserable, or are you two not friends?"

Neji frowned, did he and Sasuke appear friendly to others?

"Well, let's just say… Naruto isn't the only person Shikamaru is bringing per my request."

"Hn… even more interesting. Name the time and place."

" Club Byakugan and nine."

"See you there."

"My thanks Itachi-san."

"Hn"

The phone clicked, signifying that Itachi had hung up. Neji couldn't help, but smile deviously. Now, all he had to do was find the perfect outfit and wait for Shikamaru's call.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R. With Love ~*~ DeviousDevil :)**


	13. Enter Uchiha Sas Really? AGAIN? WTF

**Hey! So, I know I said I'd update ****_last_****Thursday because I'd missed a week, but I notice as I was typing the chapters onto the computer, that the next two chapters kind of flowed more smoothly together! AND you get a longer chapter than usual. So enjoy!**

**Oh, and the Guy Count is up to three! [Yes, I have titled it officially.]**

**Oh, and a HUGE thanx to _ONYX. MIDNIGHT. _****_ANGEL_****You were my hundredth review. *Hugs***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Why the hell, am I here?" growled Sasuke.

Music thrummed in the background of Club Byakugan while lights flashed and changed with the beat of the song.

"Co-worker bonding," replied Itachi simply as he took a sip of his martini.

"_Bullshit_," hissed Sasuke.

"Now, now little brother," said Itachi, "Don't you want to support your only friend?"

Sasuke's head snapped around so he could glare at his brother. "I _knew_it!" he hissed, "You wouldn't have wasted quality blackmail on something as pointless as 'co-worker bonding. He spat, "Now, why the _hell_am I here?"

Itachi pondered whether or not to sell out the Hyuuga; after all, it might make the night even more interesting. And that didn't include the little surprise he had in store for later that night. Just thinking about it made him smirk.

"Are you even listening to me?" demanded Sasuke.

Itachi decided to indulge his brother, just a little. "Foolish little brother," he cooed, "I told you? Or did you not pay attention? We are here to help Neji. You see, he used work as an excuse to coerce Shikamaru into bringing some friends to the club-,"

"You mean to tell me," Sasuke said through grit teeth, "That I am here just so Neji can pine after that red-headed, gothic freak?"

"Otouto, name calling isn't nice," admonished Itachi.

"Don't treat me like a five year old!" snapped Sasuke.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Neji said your latest conquest was one of the friends that Nara is bringing," there, Itachi officially sold out the Hyuuga. He watched his brother carefully for signs of reaction. He had become quiet; however, the look on his face was questionable. First was confusion, then understanding, followed by something Itachi could compare to as lust, but it all ended with an agitated frown. When his brother didn't speak but instead turned his attention to his beer Itachi decide to provoke him a little bit. "You know, otouto, I was rather surprised when Neji told me you want to fuck Tobi's fighting sensei," he said with a condescending tone.

Sasuke cringed at Itachi's words, but whether it was from the vulgar language, the mention of Tobi, or the mention his apparent failure at screwing the man, Itachi didn't know.

"As long as it doesn't affect my son, I don't particularly care," shrugged Itachi, "Just make sure Tobi doesn't hear a word about it, and that Uzumaki-san doesn't treat Tobi differently."

"Hn," Sasuke didn't mention that Tobi was partially involved. He already felt bad about lying to the boy about supposed feelings that were non-existent.

"You two are early," Neji appeared next to the table holding his own martini. His hair was once again, cascading over his shoulder, but this time he appeared to be wearing extremely tight dress pants, as well as, a lilac shirt with fishnet sleeves. He was obviously there to conquer, and honestly, it amused Sasuke to no end. The man had never had any interest in girls or guys, but here he was, going all out to get just one person.

Sasuke scoffed at Neji's statement before laying money down for his beer and standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Itachi.

"I'm leaving,"

"Sasuke," interrupted Neji, "Naruto is going to be here." Neji hadn't planned on telling him, but if he left, then Itachi would definitely leave, and he didn't know if Itachi invited anyone else. "You could probably get him drunk enough to have sex with and then he wouldn't even remember. It's a win-win situation for you."

"I have no need," growled Sasuke, "I already had sex with him."

Itachi was surprised at this information, but he kept it to himself.

"You mean to tell me," began Neji skeptically, "That Naruto, a very honor bound person if I've ever seen one, had sex with you, on the first date?"

"You went on a date with him, little brother?" this time Itachi did not hide his surprise.

"Tch, hardly a date," scoffed Sasuke, "He just came to my house for dinner and a movie. We skipped dinner though and in the middle of the movie he began kissing me."

"He initiated it?" asked Neji in disbelief.

Sasuke merely smirked smugly and opened his mouth to speak before he was abruptly interrupted.

"_Fuck,_this is troublesome. He had sex with you?"

All three of them turned to see Shikamaru in a somewhat shocked stance while looking significantly horrified.

Temari who had been hanging on his arm seemed to notice that the conversation was not for all ears and decided to go get a shot from the bar. It wasn't like she wouldn't drag it out of Shikamaru later, anyway.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru groaned once more while running his fingers through his hair and slumping into the seat next to Itachi.

"Something the matter Nara?" inquired Itachi.

"Troublesome ass, when I told him Sasuke would ignore him after sex, I didn't mean for him to use that as his solution," groaned Shikamaru as he let his head fall into his hands.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke, his eyes narrowed and his voice was filled with suspicion.

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke before reaching for the drink that Sasuke had left on the table and chugging it. "You can't honestly think I wasn't going to warn him about you, Sasuke?" he inquired, "You may be my boss, but outside of work I don't give a shit about you."

Itachi gave an amused snort while Neji rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Way to earn brownie points, that'll definitely get you a promotion."

Shikamaru huffed in annoyance before looking back to Sasuke who was staring at him impatiently. "As soon as you mad a move on him at the dojo I warned him what you were probably planning-,"

"The dojo, Sasuke?" Itachi's voice was dangerously calm. "As in, the day you took Tobi to class?"

Sasuke glared half-heartedly at his brother before looking away to hide the guilt he was already feeling. "It's not like Tobi would pay attention to me and his fighting instructor talking…" he mumbled which was lost in the noise of the next song.

Shikamaru scoffed, but decided not to mention that Tobi had actually helped to initiate physical contact between the two. "Anyway, he asked me if there was any way to get you to leave him alone and I guess the way I said it gave him the wrong idea." Shikamaru shrugged, what was done was done, and there was nothing he could do about it. Besides, Sasuke had gotten what he wanted, so Naruto was in the clear now.

Sasuke frowned at hearing this. He didn't know why, but he felt sort of… _used._The dobe had had sex with him to make him go away? That was different. Usually, even people who didn't like him would at least admit he was sexy or good at sex. But it appeared that neither applied to Naruto.

"What did you tell him?" asked Neji intrigued.

Sasuke smoothed his facial features back to uncaring-mode before leaning against the table to look casual. Neji's question intrigued him and he wanted to hear the answer.

Shikamaru glanced at Neji as if to ask 'what the hell does it matter' but he decided it was too bothersome to stare the boy down, so he answered him instead. "I believe I said something along the lines of… 'Sasuke wants sex-blah blah blah- short of beating him up more than you already have-," _That_earned a quick scathing glare from Sasuke which Shikamaru promptly ignored. "-blah blah blah- I don't know, avoid him- blah blah blah- be careful he doesn't rape you- blah blah blah," informed Shikamaru kindly.

Itachi chuckled amused at hearing Sasuke got beat up by a blond that was nearly a head shorter than him. Size apparently wasn't everything.

Neji seemed amused as well, but more because of the various glares Sasuke was sending Shikamaru. It had started out harshly at 'Sasuke wants sex' to scathing at 'getting beat up' to downright deadly at 'rape'. Sasuke took pride in the fact that he could get anyone he wanted without force.

"I guess he thought Sasuke wouldn't leave him alone unless he had sex with him. I guess I should have told him that Sasuke would be too shallow to pursue him after the first date," added Shikamaru exasperatedly.

Neji and Itachi both nodded automatically and 'hmmed' in agreement, causing Sasuke to scowl before standing up straight. "Hn," he smoothed imaginary wrinkles from his shirt before turning away from the group. He almost made it too, but his brother was quick to notice his intentions.

"Little brother," Itachi called with false cheeriness, "Where are you going?"

"Home," grunted Sasuke, but before he could get away his brother pulled out his cell phone, making him freeze.

"What are you doing?" asked Sasuke stiffly, causing Neji and –yes- Shikamaru to become curious.

"What do you think otouto?" admonished Itachi as if it was quite obvious, "I told you that new girl from the planning department wanted your personal number. I know you try to keep your personal and social life separate; however, I think she's just perfect for you." Itachi spoke simply and coolly, as if he didn't know he was tormenting his brother from the inside out.

Sasuke moved swiftly and snatched the phone from Itachi's hand and closed it before sitting firmly in his previous seat before starring forward scowling. Itachi chuckled, knowing that he got his way. Neji sent him a conniving smirk before turning his attention to Shikamaru, "So, where is he?"

Shikamaru turned to the man who appeared –dare he say- anxious, before motioning towards the crowd of people grinding on the dance floor. "He and Naruto went to get a drink and to dance. I told them we'd be in this corner, but I'm not sure if they'll come over anytime soon. I think Gaara noticed your car, Neji."

Neji frowned at this but did nothing otherwise. Besides, if Gaara wouldn't come to him, he would go to Gaara. Now all he had to do was find him... After a few moments of contemplation, he noticed Sasuke no longer appear broody, but mesmerized. Following his friends gaze he found exactly what he was looking for: his beloved, red-head dancing and swaying oh so sexily with a certain blonde.

Itachi noticed their behavior and instantly zeroed in on the source. Naruto, he recognized, but upon examining who he assumed to be Gaara he couldn't help but chuckle mentally. The Subaku's red-hair made his surprise for tonight all the more interesting. With the other two distracted he quickly used his phone to snap a picture of the two before attaching it to his number two speed dial and hitting send. _Let the fun begin._

"Ahem,"

All of them turned their attention to Shikamaru who appeared bored, but surprisingly conscious. "Are you planning on ogling him all night or are you going to dance?" He gave Neji a pointed look, "You better not have woken me up at 5am for nothing."

"Of course," bristled Neji as he leaned against the table, "I'm just enjoying the show first."

Shikamaru and Itachi both noticed Sasuke bristle ever so slightly, but neither could tell if it was because he was drinking a bitter shot of whiskey, or if it had something to do with Neji watching Gaara and _Naruto._

Shikamaru decided it was too troublesome to test it.

"Well, it's a good thing Sasuke doesn't care about sharing," mused Itachi, who obviously didn't think it was too 'troublesome', "You can rape Uzumaki-san with your eyes as well."

Itachi spoke with a light cheerful tone; however, both he and Shikamaru were staring intently at Sasuke's back. Sasuke didn't stiffen anymore, but he did grip his glass tighter, which did not go unnoticed by either set of watchful eyes.

"Well, _I_for one do _not_like to share," informed Neji, "I only have eyes for my delectable red-head."

Itachi chuckled while noticing his brother had relaxed completely, "My, my, he's _yours,_that's very possessive of you Neji-kun. Nothing like Sasuke."

Neji turned to look at Itachi as he grabbed the bottle of tequila in the center of the table and poured himself a shot. "He _will_be mine, and I would appreciate if you didn't compare me to your brother. I do not sleep with anything that moves," huffed Neji as he threw back his head to down the shot.

Sasuke ripped his eyes from the tantalizing blonde to glare at his 'friend'. He did not sleep with _anything_that moved. He had standards.

Neji ignored him. Instead he basked in the alcohol that buzzed through his system; just the right amount to relax him without becoming smashed. Now he could ignore his nerves and flirt with his little tanuki to his heart's content.

"Well," Itachi's face bloomed into a wicked smirk as he looked over Neji's shoulder, "I do believe you are too slow Neji-kun, your 'delectable red-head' seems to have found a new blonde to dance with… does he have a hair fetish? I think I'm seeing a pattern."

Neji looked toward the dance floor where he saw Gaara enthralled in a new partner. You could tell he held back with Naruto because of their friendship because he was practically one with his new partner. He couldn't help but notice with envy that Gaara's new partner had hair much longer than his own, except this man had blond hair. Gaara's hands were gripping it tightly, similar to how Gaara had gripped his not two nights before. He could not see the man's face, but if his body said anything about him, he was a looker.

Sasuke did not notice his friend's distress as he was looking the handsome blonde who had been dancing with Subaku. If he wasn't dancing with Gaara, then he had to have gone somewhere… He frowned when he noticed a head of blonde hair dancing with another red-head. Honestly, if it weren't for the tattoo on Gaara's forehead, and the fact that this red-head was about as tall as Sasuke, he would have thought Naruto was still dancing with Gaara. However, the dance was different now. Like Gaara, Naruto was no longer holding back, and neither was his partner.

"Hey," began Shikamaru as he examined the new-comers with a suspicious eye, "isn't that-,"

Before he could finish his sentence; however, Neji threw back an extra shot of liquor, and Sasuke released a low growl, before both slammed down their cups and stalked of in separate directions. Each towards their own desire.

"-Sasori and Deidara?" Shikamaru turned to look at Itachi who was now looking particularly insane with delight. "You are evil," concluded Shikamaru.

Itachi chuckled in agreement before standing up, "If you'll excuse me, I think I see my date flashing me seductive looks from the bar." And then he was gone. He had gone from insanely devious to serious in less than a second, and then he disappeared.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru allowed himself to rest his head on the table before falling asleep.

* * *

"What are you doing?" taunted Deidara, "The Gaara-kun I know doesn't hold back when dancing."

"What are you doing here Deidara?" asked Gaara as the blonde inched closer while trying to grind up on Gaara.

"Dancing, un," replied the blonde.

"Does my cousin know?"

"He's dancing with blondie over there, besides it's all in good fun," shrugged Deidara, "Now, dance with me, for real." Deidara leered evilly as he gripped Gaara's hips and tried to bring him closer.

Gaara brushed his hands from his waist immediately, "I don't feel like it, it makes me feel like I'm indirectly sexing up my cousin."

Deidara frowned, this wouldn't do. He was here for a reason after all. After a moment of plotting a smirk appeared on his face to which Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow. "You know Gaara-kun, you and Sasori are _very_similar, and I don't mean your hair. You both have a very _interesting_fetish." Deidara reached behind his head to pull his hair loose from its ponytail. He let it fall down his chest within sight of Gaara's analytical gaze.

Almost immediately, Gaara's eyes darkened with lust and he reached forward.

Deidara chuckled as he swiped his hair back behind his shoulders, making Gaara glare.

"Nu-uh, you want it, you gotta come over here and show me what _real_dancing is, un!"

There was no hesitation as Gaara stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Deidara's shoulders. They were roughly the same height. He gripped the hair tightly as he pushed their buddies flush against each other. "Hmm, perhaps my cousin ought to keep you on a shorter leash. There are consequences to tempting me," growled Gaara as he entwined his fingers into the blonde's hair more deeply.

Deidara allowed himself to be pulled forward until his chin rested on Gaara's shoulder. This gave him the perfect view of Itachi's table, and consequently, the man approaching them. Smirking to himself, he tightened his arms around the red-head and ground against him, "Ahh, I swear you and Sasori are sadists. Mmm, ahh," Deidara purred as Gaara pulled his hair hard enough to bare his neck. To anyone it would look like Gaara was marking him, but he was merely whispering in his ear.

"What are you doing? I don't suppose you and Sasori broke up and you're looking for a replacement?"

"'course not. I just wanted to see you have a little fun, un. I know you hold back on your friends." Deidara through one last glance behind Gaara before twisting in the boys arms so that his hair was well within Gaara's reach. He reached back to grab Gaara's hips and pull them forward so that they were spooning.

Gaara had no problem with the change in position. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's chest while fisting his long hair; allowing him to burrow his face into his neck and smell his hair. The man's hair smelled like blossoms. It smelled good, but the scent of lavender and cinnamon was better.

"Looks like we have an audience, un."

Gaara, reluctantly, pulled his face away from the soft hair to see what Deidara was talking about.

"May I cut in?" asked a smooth, polite voice.

None other than Neji Hyuuga stood before them.

Gaara continued to sway and grind with Deidara while analyzing the Hyuuga's posture and face. Surprisingly, he couldn't read the man, and this both frustrated and intrigued Gaara. The Hyuuga was just standing there, arms crossed, starring at them. Gaara couldn't help but notice the man was wearing his hair down.

"Aw, I don't know," pondered Deidara, "See, we were kinda enjoying ourselves."

"Deidara," Neji's voice was sharp, but he didn't look away from Gaara.

"Fine, fine, sheesh, have some fun."

Gaara's eyes narrowed when the blonde pulled away, but that was not the reason. The reason was because Deidara just wrapped his arms around Neji!

"Show me whatchya got, un."

Neji glared as the blonde forced him to sway with him. However, before he could push him away, the man was pulled away. And by none other than the object of his desire.

"I don't think it's you he wants to dance with," Gaara's glare promised death, but Deidara just shrugged it off.

"He never specified," said Deidara nonchalantly.

"Well, I don't think my cousin would approve," growled Gaara, "dancing with me is one thing, but he's rather possessive if I recall."

Deidara laughed, "Yes, another thing you have in common," he glanced at Neji before giving Gaara a wink and shoving him into the brunette's arms.

Gaara watched him disappear as Neji's arms tightened around him. Gaara frowned, he didn't like this position. With his back against Neji's chest he couldn't even see –nether less _touch-_Neji's hair. He gave a low growl and attempted to turn around, but Neji was having no such thing.

"Tsk, tsk, naughty little tanuki," Neji whispered in his ear as he reached up to stroke Gaara's chest with one hand while the other remained firmly around his waist. "You have to _earn_the right to pull my hair; it's a privilege."

"Are you drunk?" Gaara glanced back to see a lock of hair but before he could reach it, Neji swept it back over his shoulder.

"Not particularly," murmured Neji, "A little buzz to relax. I wouldn't want to forget _anything_ about tonight. Well, except maybe Deidara."

"Hn," Gaara reached back to run his hand up the outside of Neji's thigh while the other snuck back to the Hyuuga's face. "Perhaps you should make me forget his touch," Gaara purred seductively.

Neji smirked before seizing the hand that held his face. "Gladly," he whispered into Gaara's ear, "But I will do so without you touching my hair," chuckled Neji as he brought the captured hand down to Gaara's side and away from the position that had been dangerously close to his hair. What was with Gaara and hair?

Gaara practically snapped, as he snarled, "And how exactly do I 'earn' it?"

Neji smiled coyly, not that Gaara could see. "Straight to the point I see."

Gaara merely attempted to glare the Hyuuga into submission.

Neji sighed as he nibbled contently on the man's neck while he pondered. After a few seconds, he decided. "A date."

Gaara looked back skeptically as analyzed the Hyuuga. The man appeared dead serious. "A date?" asked Gaara suspiciously.

"_And,_you have to consider, dating me seriously," added Neji.

"You want me to be your lover."

"Lover, boyfriend, partner, they all mean the same to me, and yes, I want commitment, "purred Neji, "but I won't force you into anything. I just want you to consider."

"Fine."

Neji froze for a moment. His body stopped moving with the music, and his arms froze in their leisurely stroking, he hadn't expected the man to accept so quickly.

Gaara, using Neji's shock to his advantage, turned around, and gripping Neji's hair, pulled him close. "I'll _consider_it. And you can take me out for breakfast in the morning." Gaara leaned closer so he could whisper the last part in what one could consider a 'bedroom voice', "Let's just hope you don't pass out again tonight. You might sleep through breakfast."

Neji snapped out of his shocked at the mention of 'tonight'. Oh, he was so looking forward to departing the club.

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point, Gaara had been replaced by... a bigger Gaara? No, wait, just a look-alike, who was slightly taller. But this 'Gaara' had no Kanji tattoo, and his eyes were brown, not emerald green. When he looked around he noticed that Gaara also had a new dance partner, and it didn't appear that he was unhappy, so Naruto just shrugged it off.

"Hey cutie, you should focus on the person you're dancing with. I like my partners attention to be devoted to me." said the red-head.

"Yah, well maybe you should get another partner," suggested Naruto coolly. Honestly, he never even _asked_him if he wanted to dance!

"That's okay, you looked like you were holding back earlier. Were you dancing with a friend? I don't mind if you go all out with me," chuckled the man.

Naruto frowned but let the comment slide. The man was probably drunk. Besides he came to dance, so dance he would! He allowed the red-head to pull him closer so that their chests brushed as they swayed against each other.

"Mmm, aren't you a little hottie," without warning the man pulled Naruto so that they were flush against each other and began grinding.

"Hey-," Naruto couldn't help but yelp as a hand grabbed his ass and squeezed. He decided the man was too much, but before he could slam the heel of his hand into the guy's chin, a low growl sounded from behind him.

"_Sasori"_

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Uchiha Sasuke. One very _pissed_Uchiha Sasuke...

* * *

**Alright! Evil ending, I know, but I just****_had_****to! Hope you enjoyed it! R&R**

**~*~DeviousDevil :)**


	14. Heartbroken? What Heart?

**All most done people! About two more chapters I think. Okay, so a lot of you were upset that the last chapter had _everything but _the SasuNaru snippet, but honestly, the chapter would have ended up being _way _too long if I didn't stop it there. So, I think two of my ever faithful reviewers will love this chapter! The rest of you, I'm not sure. But I hope it makes you look forward to the next.**

**Boy Count: 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (And I'd put the name of the person who does, but I am too lazy to look up how to spell it. lol)**

**

* * *

**

"_Sasori," _growled Sasuke. Now that he was close enough to see _who _was dancing with Naruto he was furious, confused, but furious. He had no idea why Sasori was sexually harassing the blonde. Sasuke was well aware that Sasori was dating Deidara; they came over to his and Itachi's house often enough.

Naruto was frozen. He was just about to smash the bastard's face in when the _other _bastard showed up, and something about his expression was murderous. Before he could react to the latest arrival, his arm –the same one he was about to hit Sasori with- was gripped in a vice-like grip and he was quickly spun away from the red-head and into the arms of a surprised Sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked when the blonde was practically _thrown _at him, but he managed to catch him on reflex.

Sasori chuckled, "He's all yours. My job here is done," before he disappeared into the crowd.

Sasuke and Naruto were frozen in shock, but for different reasons.

Naruto didn't understand what had happened. One second he was being molested by a stranger, and the next he was in the arms of the _last _person he was expecting to be in the arms of.

Sasuke was confused because of how Sasori acted. Why had he gone through the trouble of molesting the blonde when he was just going to toss him aside the next second! It was very suspicious in his opinion; especially, because of the last thing Sasori said before he left. And he had a sneaking feeling that Itachi was behind it.

"Hey, teme," Sasuke could barely hear the blonde over the music since his voice was that of someone in a daze. "You can let me go now."

Sasuke helped to steady the other man on his feet before loosening his grip, but he didn't let go all together. Instead, he chose to rest his hands on the blonde's hips.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Naruto turned around in the taller man's arms so that he could face him.

"What does it look like, usuratonkachi, dancing," scoffed Sasuke as he pulled the blonde closer.

"Okay, but why?" asked Naruto. He made sure to hold absolutely still even though other was swaying to the music. He didn't get what Sasuke was doing. Hadn't he already had sex with the man? Why was he still around? Shikamaru said he was after sex, so he gave him sex! Honestly, to Naruto it was the easiest solution. It wasn't like he lost his virginity, so he didn't really give a shit. And although he highly doubted Sasuke had any STD's, he'd made sure the man wore a condom.

"Just because, dobe," sighed Sasuke. He really wished the idiot would shut up and dance already. He didn't want to think about answers to questions that he himself didn't know the answer to. He didn't know _why _he'd gone after the blonde again. He didn't know why he had the urge to wrap his arms around him and dance with him. And he didn't know why he had the urge to fuck him into the nearest bed for a _second_ time. He _just_ didn't know!

"Well, go dance with someone else," replied Naruto as he tried to escape from the man's arms.

"No," Sasuke scoffed once more, "I'm not going to dance with strangers."

"Then go dance with Neji! I'm sure I saw him earlier!" huffed Naruto. He could easily escape the taller man's grasp, but he didn't want to resort to violence for such a minor offense as holding, and just pulling away wasn't working!

"Just dance with me," _please. _Sasuke did not speak the last word, but it was in his thoughts. Uchihas did _not _say please. They might say 'thank-you' or 'you're welcome' –if you were lucky- but not 'please'. 'Please' sounded like begging, and Uchihas did not beg. "Besides," he added, "I'm almost certain Neji is busy with Gaara. He has a little 'crush' on your friend." Sasuke said it as if he was being forced to eat something vile.

"Is there something wrong with that?" growled Naruto, "If he has true feelings for Gaara, then there's nothing wrong with him expressing them."

Sasuke remained silent. He could tell the blonde was becoming upset, and he _really _didn't want a black eye. Plus he didn't want the blonde to pull away.

"Are you drunk?" asked Naruto after a minute of silence. He just couldn't comprehend why Sasuke wouldn't leave him alone! Even in high school the man had been know as a playboy or 'lady/man killer'. But one thing that was certain is the raven-haired teen had never slept with someone more than once. Hell, he didn't even talk to the people he slept with afterward. And if Shikamaru was correct, the man he had become was very much the same.

"Buzzed, yes; drunk, no," replied Sasuke as he pulled the blonde against him and began to sway to the music.

Naruto sighed, but gave in. He liked the song that was on, and he didn't particularly care for dancing alone. All it did was attract perverts.

"Hey, blondie."

Naruto almost wanted to groan in frustration! He had spoken- or thought- too soon!

"Mind if I steal you for a dance?"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see a rather scary looking man. He had orange hair, and piercings all over his face and ears. There _was_ such a thing as having too many!

The man was leering at him, and the way he stared at the blonde made Naruto feel like he was being undressed by the man's eyes!

"Pein, go away," growled Sasuke.

"Aw, touchy, touchy, little Sasu-_chan_," cooed the pierced man. "You're _partner _here doesn't exactly look like a willing victim. I'm merely offering him a way out." The man turned his eyes to Naruto. "What do you say blondie?"

Sasuke was fuming. He just _knew _this was Itachi's doing! What were the odds of two members of Uchiha-corps flirting with the dobe in one night?"

Naruto, who had turned around in Sasuke's arms so he could look at the man properly, took an uneasy step backward until he was pressing himself into Sasuke's chest. Which, of course, pleased Sasuke very much, and he tighten his hold on the little blonde.

Naruto glanced at the man uneasily. Sure, the blonde was a black-belt, in multiple fighting forms, but the man in front of him not only radiated lust but a very dangerous aura. Naruto had very good instincts about fighting, and his gut was telling him he could never win against the man in front of him.

"What do you say?" asked the man when Naruto didn't respond. "I bet I can dance better than little Sasu-chan anyway. We could go grab some drinks at the bar as well."

Naruto gulped, the man was seriously beginning to freak him out. "No thank you," he replied, happy that he didn't stutter.

"Aw, are you _sure?" _Pein reached a hand forward to cup the blonde's cheek, making Naruto's eyes widen in shock, but before he could react, Sasuke slapped the hand away.

"He said '_no' _or are you deaf?" snarled Sasuke.

Pein narrowed his eyes in Sasuke's direction.

"Now, now, Sasu-chan, what would your brother say if he saw you acting like this, huh?" asked Pein in an admonishing voice. "Didn't he ever teach you to share your toys with others?"

"Naruto is not a toy!" snapped Sasuke, his anger officially taking over. However, as soon as he said it, he felt himself freeze. And he wasn't the only one. Naruto was looking back at him in shock, and Pein seemed taken aback.

"Oh, then what is he to you?" asked Pein slowly, an eyebrow rising curiously, but he didn't make any more motions toward the blonde which made Sasuke relax a little. _This will be an interesting little tidbit to tell Itachi, _decided Pein. He hadn't expected the younger Uchiha to behave like this, and he doubted Itachi did either.

Naruto was lost. He didn't know how the conversation had led to this, but he didn't know what to do or think. The way Sasuke was defending him was, unusual, to say the least. He was beginning to seriously question whether Sasuke was drunk, and when he was drunk, if an angel came and took over his body. He had heard about some people being violent drinkers, but was there such a thing as 'protective' drinkers? And if so, why weren't there more in the world?

"It's none of your business," said Sasuke stiffly, after he regained his composure. "Fuck off."

"Language, Sasu," admonished Pein, his voice taking a playful tone. "However, if he is not exclusively _yours_ then I have just as much of a right to dance with him as you do."

"Well, then it sucks for you!" hissed Sasuke, "Because he's mine and you can't have him!"

Pein was absolutely floored by this. He knew he'd get something out of the Uchiha, but he wasn't expecting _this. _He didn't even know how to continue his role as the 'big, bad, sex-predator'. This apparently didn't matter anyway because as soon as Sasuke said those words, he was dragging Naruto away from Pein and toward the exit.

Naruto was too shocked to protest at being dragged out of the club, but as soon as the cold, outside air hit him, he dug his heels in and pulled both himself and Sasuke to stop. "Whoa Uchiha, stop! What the hell was _that_!"

Sasuke growled in frustration, but despite his size over the blonde, he couldn't make the other budge.

"Stop it," demanded Naruto, who was quickly loosing whatever calm he had adapted over the years. He easily pulled his wrist from the Uchiha's grip. "Now," said Naruto firmly, "What was that about? 'He's mine'? Just where the _hell _did that come from?"

"I don't know," said Sasuke through grit teeth. "I just wanted to make him leave." Despite Sasuke's slightly frustrated demeanor, his mind was chaotic. Why had he said that? Why had he felt the need to protect the blonde? Why had he enjoyed holding the other close? Why did he feel the need to posses the blonde in every way humanly possible? And what was with these _damn _butterflies in his stomach?

"Well, that was just unnecessary!" replied Naruto, "If you were planning on dragging me out here in the first place, then there was no point in telling him that!" Naruto was furious; he didn't care if he was possibly overreacting. He had become increasingly frustrated over the past weekend because of Sasuke's endeavors, and just when thought he'd ridded himself of them; they came back tenfold!

Sasuke wasn't sure what to do in this situation. He hadn't exactly done anything wrong, but at the same time Naruto _did _have a right to be upset. Their past spoke for itself.

"And _another _thing! I am not a possession! Even if you were my boyfriend, I do not _belong_ to anyone!" snapped Naruto. "Not that I'd ever date you," scoffed Naruto while crossing his arms over his chest, "You are the most arrogant, egotistical _prick, _I have ever met! Not to mention you have bastard tendencies!"

Sasuke remained silent at this. He didn't know why he felt like every word out of the blonde's mouth was like a knife to his heart. Or why it felt like his heart was being crumpled into a little ball and thrown in an incinerator.

"Are you just going to stand there?" growled Naruto, "Well fine, I'm leaving."

Before Sasuke could force himself to say anything, the blonde was gone, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't even notice when it started to rain. He just stood there starring in the direction the blonde had left.

It wasn't until a hand fell on his shoulder that he was brought back to reality. "Come on otouto, you'll catch a fever if you stand out here." Itachi's voice was gentle, like Sasuke remembered from his childhood. All the times when he used to admire his brother and how he would speak to him in that soft voice.

"How long have you been here?" asked Sasuke. He didn't even fight it when Itachi began to steer him toward the car they had come in.

"Long enough," sighed Itachi. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen. He had thought it was just another conquest; one he could entertain himself with. He hadn't expected his brother to actually have feelings for the blonde. Not that he objected. From the impression the blonde gave him when they first met, he was well worth the feelings his otouto was showing.

"Itachi," said Sasuke, catching his brother's attention.

"Yes, little brother," answered Itachi.

"What is this feeling?"

Itachi froze in his tracks to look at his brother. His eyes widened in shock when he saw silent tears streaming down the younger one's face. It had been years since he'd seen his brother cry. All he could do was pull his brother into his arms and hold him like when they were younger.

He waited a moment before he responded, "It's heartbreak, otouto. I believe that is what you are feeling."

They stood like that for a few moments before they were interrupted by a hesitant voice. "'Tachi?"

Itachi glanced up to see his lover standing by the car waiting for them.

"Is he okay?" asked the man.

The concern in his voice made Itachi smile. "Not at the moment, but he will be. Eventually," he added the last part as an afterthought. "Could you put him in the car Kisame?" asked Itachi.

The taller man simply nodded solemnly before gently taking Sasuke from Itachi's arms and guiding him to the car. Itachi smiled at his lover's gentleness. He could be quite the brute, but he always knew when to behave.

Glancing back in the direction he had seen the blonde depart not ten minutes before, he couldn't help but mumble to himself. "Do not fret little brother. Once you have regained yourself, you will know what to do. You are after all, an Uchiha. And anything is possible for an Uchiha."

* * *

**Looking back on this, since I wrote it months ago, I kind of feel like there was a huge emotional jump here. From playboy to heartbroken. Does anyone else feel the same? Not that I'll change it, but it'll be a good reference to avoid in future stories. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**~*~DeviousDevil :)**


	15. So Many Colors It burns

**Yes, so very late, I apologize! I was at Otakon this past weekend (an anime convention) and I wasn't home. Also, The flashback wasn't originally written with the story, but I decided to write it. It fit with the story well enough. Anyway, here it is! Oh, and because I rushed to put this up so it wasn't any later, there may be some mistakes. I apologize in advance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... or Gaara, or Itachi, or Neji... oh you get the point.**

**

* * *

**

_OKAY PEOPLE. THERE WAS A FLASHBACK HERE, BUT I DIDN'T LIKE IT SO IT WAS REMOVED. IF YOU'VE READ IT, FORGET IT, AND IF YOU ARE A NEW READER, PRETEND YOU DIDN'T SEE THIS!_

Naruto's eyes opened. A slight sweat had gathered on his skin from the dream he just had. Sunlight filtered through his windows and into his bedroom. It had been years since he thought about his high school life. He had thought he was over it, but apparently not. He sighed, staring at his ceiling. He couldn't change the past, and if he did what would come of it? He wouldn't have made any of the friends he had now; especially Gaara.

He had to get over this. He hadn't had a wonderful high school life. Heck, to him it'd been hell, but now it had been brought to the forefront of his mind. What was he supposed to do?

"Naruto."

His eyes traveled the door where Gaara stood motionless.

"Yeah?"

He knew the other well enough to know he wanted something.

"Come to the kitchen… don't go in the living room." With that Gaara turned and left.

Naruto forgot his worries as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What the hell was going on?

Grunting in effort he managed to peel his body from the mattress. Wearily he trudged from his room to the kitchen. Out of habit he poured himself a cup of coffee, loaded with sugar, before sitting in his usual seat. He couldn't help but wonder why Gaara told him to go to the kitchen… or maybe he was supposed to be in the living room? He was too tired to remember what Gaara had said.

"Good morning, Naruto-san."

Naruto nearly spit out the coffee in his mouth when he turned around to find Itachi sitting across from him. "Itachi-san!" he exclaimed.

Itachi merely nodded in answer.

"What are you doing here… uh…," Naruto glanced down at his attire which was made up of boxers and an undershirt. "Let me just…" Naruto moved to stand, but stopped when Itachi motioned him to sit back down.

"It is perfectly fine, I am well aware that I am here during your personal time," said Itachi smoothly, "I wanted to inquire upon entering Tobi in the beginner level class. I know you've only taught him privately once, but I think he'll be fine. "

"Oh? Yeah! Great!" Naruto's mind was reeling. He had forgotten about Itachi, and now that he thought about it, that made Sasuke his brother! "So I'll see him Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, then?"

"Yes," Itachi took a sip of coffee which Naruto assumed one of his current house guests had given him.

"Now, Naruto-kun," the change in formality made Naruto nervous. "I wanted to speak to you about my brother."

Naruto stiffened at this.

"Brother?" he questioned, playing dumb.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you a little something about is past that he will probably never tell you… although, if things go according to plan, he may tell you eventually…" Itachi mumbled the last bit to himself.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asked Naruto uneasily, "What plan."

"Sasuke was put into counseling after graduating from high school."

Naruto gave Itachi a look between confusion and curiosity.

"Through high school Sasuke was given high standards –my fault really, but that's another story- our father insisted he had to have the top scores. So, when a blonde nobody- no offense, that's what we considered you back then- come out of nowhere and beats him, obviously father was unhappy. When you first tied with him he was merely berated, but as you continued to keep up, our father got a little… how should I say… physical? Yes, physical."

Itachi paused in thought as he stirred his coffee –though, noted Naruto, he was drinking it black so there was nothing to stir.

"Sasuke slowly began to… change. I thought it was merely depression and I got him anti-depressants, but they didn't seem to work. He began many frivolous relationships in which he lost himself in the pleasure."

"Why are you telling me this?" demanded Naruto, he was unsure how he was supposed to react. Was he just supposed to forget everything Sasuke put him through?

"He began insisting things that were untrue, but he truly believed them to be. I believe he might have expressed to you that he thought you were cheating, no? That was one delusion, but there were many." Itachi ignored Naruto's questions and plowed through. "Our father died our senior year, but he was delusional. He convinced himself that father was still there, and he would harm himself whenever he failed."

"What does this have to do with me?" Naruto tried to keep his face calm, to not think about the pity he was beginning to feel.

Itachi once again, ignored him. "Finally, I noticed and took him to a doctor. He went there for a year until he finally got over the trauma. One little habit we have yet to cure though, is him sleeping around…" mused Itachi.

"What. Does. This. Have. To. Do. With. Me. God dammit!" Naruto slammed his cup into the table with enough force to shatter it.

Itachi turned to look at Naruto, giving him his attention, for the first time; completely unperturbed by Naruto's sudden temper. "I just thought you should know." Itachi said simply. While Naruto starred at him in shock Itachi stood swiftly and elegantly, placing his cup calmly on the table, and strode out the door.

Naruto didn't know what to think. _What the hell_, came to mind first, followed quickly by _he thought I should know? _However his musings were interrupted by a loud crash from the living room.

"What the hell?" he voiced his thoughts this time as he began to stand up. He momentarily put thoughts of Sasuke aside and went to see what exactly was going on in his living room. He had specifically told Gaara that he wasn't allowed to take dishes anywhere outside the kitchen, and he could assume based from that crash that- Naruto froze. The sight he saw was not expected, at all.

"Hn, my brother works fast."

Glancing to the side, Naruto saw the Uchiha whom he'd thought had left, but then again… his journey to the front door was somewhat hindered by the field-of-fuckin-flowers in his living room!

"What the fuck!" he screamed.

"I do hope you don't use that language around your students," admonished Itachi.

Naruto shot him a glare. He didn't care if the man owned one of the biggest companies in Japan or that his kid was in his class. After all, he wasn't working as Itachi had said earlier.

"Well," Itachi turned to go back into the kitchen, "I'll just go out the back door."

Naruto didn't even acknowledge the man, instead he took in what appeared to be Gaara, opening the front door to glare at some guy holding _another _vase of flowers. Shikamaru was fast asleep in a bed of rose petal on the couch. And Temari was standing next to a pile of flowers and broken glass looking sheepish. Then, the was also the fact that every inch of his living room was covered in a variety of flowers. Every table, couch side, tv stand,….floor. Everything had fuckin flowers.

"I told you not to come in here," growled Gaara before he punched out the delivery guy.

"Does it matter?" exclaimed Naruto, "Did you really think you could get rid of all this before I came in here?"

"Troublesome," groaned Shikamaru, "We would have, had not three more delivery trucks showed up."

"How many flowers are there?" demanded Naruto.

"Well," Shikamaru paused, "I believe that the first truck has been unloaded, and they're starting on truck two…"

"What the- Gaara! Quit glaring at them and shut the damn door! No way I'm letting them load me up with more of this shit.

"We tried," sighed Temari. Gaara shut and bolted the door. "They just leave it on the porch then, they were apparently offered a lot of money to not take no for an answer."

Gaara grunted in annoyance.

"Where did they even come from?" Naruto was in shock, there were two more trucks full of this?

"There's a card on every single bouquet," informed Shikamaru, "The all say the same thing: 'I'm sorry. Sasuke.'

Naruto snatched up one of the nearest bouquets and read the card, Sure enough, that was what it said.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Mr. Uzumaki!" a voice yelled through the door, "Truck one is done, two and three are being unloaded now, trucks three and five are just arriving, and Truck one went to get its second load. Should we avoid the sidewalk so you can walk to your mailbox? Mr. Uzumaki?"

Naruto stood frozen in horror. So many… flowers. He couldn't take it. "Shikamaru."

"Hm?"

"Where can I find Sasuke at this very minute?"

"….at work. Uchiha Corp, tenth floor."

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto grabbed his car keys and headed for the back door.

"Fuck," Gaara growled, "He left us to deal with this."

"Mr. Uzumaki! Trucks six and seven are being paused so we don't block the street."

Eyes narrowing, Gaara glared at the door before walking toward his temporary bedroom. No way was he fucking handling flowers.

* * *

**Oh, and btw, has anyone else heard that they're stopping scanslations? Noooo! I mean what started this?**

**~*~DeviousDevil :)**


	16. Tobi

**Okay, I know it's late, but ever since I added that flashback, I didn't really think the rest of the story didn't go with it. Now, I would consider just rewriting the end of the story and making it more dramatic and angsty, but school is almost starting and I don't have time. SOOO, ignore the flashback from the previous chapter. It has been removed. And I'm back to the original story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto hesitated only a moment when he came face to face with the pouring rain to snag a coat -possible Gaara's seeing as it was crimson- from the floor and dashed outside. He vaguely wondered if the trucks of flowers would leave instead of unloading in the rain. God he hoped so. In the meantime, he was going to _murder _a certain black-haired man.

Sasuke leaned against the desk in his office, looking out the floor to ceiling window that overlooked Konoha. It was pouring. He had been working, but just a few moments ago his brother had texted him saying '_The Fox is after The Raven', _and knowing his brother like he did, he could only imagine what that meant. Damn Itachi and his meddling. He was watching for a sign that the blonde was coming, but the rain was coming down so hard that he couldn't see anything from his tenth story office.

He had recently been promoted, along with his brother, as co-CEOs of their newest Uchiha Corp. building.

His fingers tapped nervously against the edge of his desk.

A slight crash outside his office caught his attention.

"_**Hey-" **_

Sasuke moved as soon as he heard the raised voice of his secretary and hit the intercom on his desk.

"It's alright Sakura-san, let him pass."

"But he's-"

"_Now," _he hissed automatically, almost jamming his hand on the intercom to cut her off.

The noise in the hall diminished and without turning around Sasuke waited as until he heard the slow opening of his door.

He didn't even realize he was holding his breath. His hands gripped the edge of the desk as he waited for the yelling to begin. However, when the door closed and nothing had happened he began to feel uneasy.

"You were expecting me?" The voice was toneless, almost calculating.

Releasing his breath Sasuke turned around… and froze.

"Do you think I'm predictable?" Okay, now there was a hint of anger. "Did you think I would _just- ARGH! _I don't know what you thought! YOU are a-"

"Naruto-"

"DON"T talk! You are a fuckin' BASTARD! You sexually harass me, hit on me, and _now _you send trucks of flowers to my house that could fill up a freaking' stadium! "

"Naru-" Sasuke's face contorted between a mixture of confusion and shock.

"I. Said. Don't. Talk." Snarled the enraged blonde.

Sasuke covered his eyes in frustration, but shut up none the less.

"I had sex with you, for a reason! Because short of physically assaulting you, it was the only way to get you to leave me alone! But you just couldn't be your normal fuck-and-ditch self, could you! You had to-"

"Naruto-sensei!"

Naruto paused in his rant to glance over his shoulder at the miniature Sasuke/Itachi with cheerful eyes.

"Tobi, we are having an adult convers-," began Naruto before Tobi giggled.

"Naru-sensei, why aren't you wearing any pants?" Tobi cocked his head to the side in a display of innocence.

Naruto was brought to a spluttering halt only to glance down and find that he was indeed, not wearing pants. Maybe that was why Sasuke's secretary had called security as soon as he got off the elevator. He glanced at Sasuke whose face was still covered by his hand as he refused to look at the blonde.

"Um…" Naruto was at a loss. He was caught between covering his boxer and beating the hell out of the man in front of him, but first he had to get the innocent six year old out of the room because no part of this situation was appropriate for him. "Actually Tobi, I think I left them in the bathroom on the ninth floor, could you go find them for me?" Naruto asked in a voice that he reserved for little kids, all the while taking off his –Gaara's- coat and wrapping it around his waist.

Tobi raised an eyebrow at the excuse even Naruto thought was stupid.

"_Sure, _Naru-sensei, I'll just go find them," Tobi gave him a small smile with a hint of a smirk that almost reminded Naruto of Sasuke back in high school. Tobi turned to leave but pause to look back with a bright smile on his face, "Oh, and Naruto Sensei?"

"Yes?" asked Naruto.

"Did you like the flowers?"

Naruto froze at this, but before he could answer Tobi was gone.

"W-what?" he was so confused.

"…takes after his father…"

Naruto barely heard Sasuke mumbling to himself.

Sighing, Sasuke walked over to a small closet in his office and pulled out an extra pair of pants. Granted, the looked like the bottom half of a suit, but pants which Naruto gratefully took.

After he pulled on the pants he and Sasuke sat in a rather awkward silence.

"So… you came to yell at me?" inquired Sasuke after they both took seats on opposite side of his desk.

"…I've kind of lost the motivation now," sighed Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled. "So what was this about flowers?"

Naruto flopped back in his chair wearily, "My living room is a jungle, there are five trucks filled with flowers parked outside my house with more on the way, and I'm pretty sure Gaara' going to figure out where I keep my shotgun soon- if not already, of course. I saw him eyeing the drawer before I left."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this, trying to keep an amused smirk off his face.  
And you thought I was behind this _because…_?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "There was a card, duh."

Sasuke leaned back in his chair with a calculating gaze, his hands resting in front of him.

"Well, you have officially proven to me that my brother's son is a manipulative as his bastard father."

Naruto snorted, refusing to make eye contact. He didn't know why he was here anymore.

"Not that I didn't think about it."

"What?" Naruto threw Sasuke a glance before quickly looking away.

"The flower idea. Although, I would have brought them personally, and not nearly as many; not to mention chocolates," Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at this.

"No amount of flowers will make me forgive you for the hell you put me through in high school!" he snarled.

"How about a… 'sorry'?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"I…" Sasuke nearly choked on his own saliva, "I _apologize _for… for everything that I did. Although I do not remember much… I have a bit of selective amnesia from that time period…"

Naruto turned to face him at this. Sasuke avoided his gaze.

"But that's another story… I was just hoping that maybe… if you could accept my apology…" Sasuke said all of this in a casual business-like tone before turning to face Naruto directly. "I am sorry."

Both of them sat there, starring at each other.

Sasuke began to feel a bit anxious; his nerves were starting to twitch. Naruto just sat there, frozen.

After a few minutes of building tension Sasuke slumped forward on his desk with a sigh. "Well, that's all I can truly do or say. I had hoped to give you a few days to cool down, and then maybe try to speak with you once more, but it appears my devious nephew forced my hand."

Naruto listened attentively; he was still getting over the shock that Sasuke had apologized.

"I'm not sure why we are still discussing this, but-"

"I'll wait."

Sasuke paused, slightly confused as to what the blonde was saying.

"You said you were going to wait a few days and talk to me again, right?"

"Yes, but-" Naruto quieted him with a wave of his hand. Sasuke had no clue as to where the blonde was going with this.

"Then what were you going to do?"

Sasuke hesitated at this. Would Naruto be offended if he answered honestly? Although, from the look Naruto was giving him, he would probably know he was lying. He decided the truth might have fewer consequences. "Well… I had considered asking you to join me for dinner, but only after –_if- _you had forgiv-"

"I'll be waiting."

Before Sasuke could say anymore, Naruto stood up and turned to leave; fancy pants, undershirt, crimson jacket, and all.

Sasuke sat frozen at his desk, pondering the blonde's last words. They hadn't sounded very forgiving, but they hadn't sounded aggressive either. He had no clue what to expect, but he had a feeling he needed to figure it out soon.

* * *

**ATTENTION! Important Author Note: The next chapter is the last. Thank you for all of you who have reviewed and enjoyed it. I'm honestly surprised. I wrote this as a stress reliever, not really serious. Last Chapter will be published tomorrow. I usually wait a week, BUT I've been late a few times and school is starting so I'm just getting it out there so I don't forget.**

**SASOxDEI Fans ATTENTION: For all SasoxDei fans, I am working on a story for Shadownin (Sorry if that's not your exact name) for guessing what would happen in the earlier chapter. The prize was originally a one-shot, but after getting the plot together, I realized it could be so much more. Therefore, said story is actually going to be longer and more serious than this one. Working on chapter four and it already surpasses 30k words. It is AU, High School Fic, and I'm getting so into it that I actually got a Beta. A wonderful Beta I might add. **

**However, I will not post it until it is complete, I hate feeling pressured to meet a deadline or to write when I lose inspiration. Unlike this story it will be completed AND pretyped, so no more having to retype what is in my friekin' notebook. If you would like me to MSG you when I start posting it, Please PM me. Do not put it in a review please because I don't want any added reviews that aren't really reviews. **

**Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**DeviousDevil :)**


	17. Karma is a Bitch Then End

**This is the end… I **_**know **_**a lot of people think this is just the beginning of their relationship, and in a way, it is. But there are many reasons it ends here. One, I don't write sex scenes -it's all about the relationship to me!- and I believe a lot of people would be expecting that if I continued it. Two, School is starting, so I won't have time to add onto the story. And three, this was pre-written, and I don't like to post things when I haven't completed it cuz it means I have to remain dedicated to it. It was hard enough typing this up from my notebook all summer!**

**I just want to thank Everyone, and yes, the end is short, and I thought to extend just this one chapter and still have it be the end, but I just couldn't think about **_**how. **_**So, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke sat in his car debating how to make the next move. He had debated for the past two days just what _exactly _the fuckin' dobe meant by 'I'll be waiting'. Seriously, could he have been anymore vague? But the Uchiha refused to let that stop him. He was a genius, and even if the dobe _was _apparently smarter than him academically, he refused to admit that he could be outsmarted by said dobe.

After reviewing their conversation in his head, and writing it down, and analyzing it… _and _having his _six year old nephew _take a look; he was… _80 percent _sure that he had it figured out. And _he _had figured it out. Not his nephew. Him. His nephew just confirmed his suspicions. His nephew who was currently inside said blonde's dojo, telling the blonde god-knows-what.

Sasuke promptly smacked his head against the steering wheel. He was Uchiha-_fucking-_Sasuke and he was _not _going to cower in his car like a girl waiting to be rejected by someone she like. If the dobe still hated him –highly possible- he could always find someone else… or no one else at all. He had no problem remaining a playboy.

_Knock knock._

Sasuke was startled out of his musings by the tapping on his window. Looking slowly to his left, he was not all that surprised to see a smirking blond with an eyebrow raised expectantly. Sasuke slowly rolled the window down.

"Well, and here I thought you were running late."

Naruto's tone of voice was casual and friendly with a hint of playfulness which only put Sasuke on edge.

"Tobi said his 'Uncle Sasu'-" Naruto mocked the voice of a six year old, "-was gonna pick him up today, and he's been having a starring contest with Gaara for the past 20 minutes because said '_Uncle Sasu' _has yet to arrive." Naruto leaned forward so that his arms rested on the edge of Sasuke's car window, speaking with an admonishing voice.

"Hn," responded Sasuke looking away so he couldn't be pierced by that searching gaze. "How have the past few days fared for you?" inquired Sasuke in a crisp voice, trying to break the tension between them.

"Really Sasuke?" Naruto heaved a sigh, "That's what you want to start with? You're not really the beat-around-the-bush type, so why don't you just say what you _want _to say, and whatever I forced Tobi to stay inside so I could listen to."

"If I kiss you, would you punch me?"

Naruto blinked at this.

Sasuke mentally winced. He hadn't meant to blurt that out, but after Naruto's little pressure play, it had just slipped out. After all, _that _was what he wanted the most at the moment.

"I think you skipped a few steps, teme," chuckled Naruto after he got over his slight shock.

"Hn," huffed Sasuke, "You said to not beat around the bush… now answer the damn question."

Naruto out right laughed at Sasuke's demeanor. If it weren't so well hidden, Naruto would swear the Uchiha was _sulking._ "Well, when you put it like _that… _hmm, I wouldn't be against the idea… so much as-"

Naruto was cut off by the abrupt touch of a hand to his cheek and the presence of coal black eyes not two centimeters from his own blue ones.

"Hn, dobe," Sasuke pressed his lips without taking his eyes from Naruto's. The kiss was slow and sweet, and… a little awkward because neither closed their eyes, but still enjoyable. Sasuke rather enjoyed the meaningful eye contact; it allowed him to see the dobe's reaction.

Naruto smiled a little during the kiss right before Sasuke pulled back.

"Honestly, I should have expected this. You always were an 'actions-speak-louder-than-word' type of guy.

Sasuke scoffed before staring intently into the blonde's eyes, searching for any positive emotion that would give said blonde away, but his eyes still shone with the same playfulness as when he first appeared. "Does this mean you would go on a date with me? A real one," he added as an afterthought.

Naruto pursed his lips, making a show of thinking. "How about… a match? Gaara can be the judge. Despite our friendship, he can be unbiased when needed."

All that was running through his head was his impending death, the death of his pride at loosing again, and the loss of any possible chance that Naruto would go on a date with him. He opened his mouth to decline, but Naruto cut him off.

"If _I _win, we go on the date. If you win, no date. Sound good?"

It took Sasuke a moment to comprehend what the blonde had said, and then a little longer to wonder if the blonde had purposefully made it that way so they would end up going on said date.

"Great!" Naruto practically yanked Sasuke out of his car with the door. "Let's go! Tobi will be excited to see us fight again."

Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged from his car by the shorter man.

They paused outside the house as they passed Gaara who was leaving.

"Gaara! Where are you going? We need a ref!" laughed the blonde.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at this. "If I ditch Hyuuga, he'll come after me, and then I'll _never _get rid of him." Stated Gaara simply.

"Oh, that's right! You have a _da-te_." Naruto laughed at the glare Gaara sent him. "Oh, don't look at me like that, you know you want him." Naruto chuckled as Gaara outright ignored him and walked toward Naruto's car, which he was apparently borrowing without asking.

Sasuke might have inquired more about Neji and Gaara, but he was preoccupied with the latest realization that he was going to have to let the dobe beat him up if he wanted to go on this date. He almost groaned out loud. Karma was doing this on purpose, he just knew it. That, and he was pretty sure that Naruto was going to go all out and release any and all past feeling he had for Sasuke in the next ten minutes… or five. However long he lasted.

God he hoped so. Kami know he didn't want the blonde to seek revenge later on.

"C'mon teme, I've been waiting for the past three day!"

_I knew it. Kami save me._

_

* * *

_

**The end.**

**Thank you everyone! I got so many more reviews than I ever expected since when I wrote this I wasn't terrible serious about it. I would love for 7 reviews so I could make 200. That would be astounding, but I only want reviews from people who think I deserve it! I don't want pity reviews.**

**And yes, I left it open for a sequel, but I really doubt I'll continue it. Sorry. If someone ELSE would like to continue it and maybe add more maturity to it. I have no problem. You just have to ask permission, and once it is received, put my name at the beginning saying it started with my story.**

**Thank you everyone who had been so kind and supporting. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**DeviousDevil :)**

**_Coming soon: SasoxDei, AU, High School Fic, Title {Undecided}_**


	18. Continuing of Story: Please Read

Hey everyone, I won't be continuing the story; however someone will be! And hopefully it won't leave off in such an abrupt end as my revised version did! KpopVIP has stared posting chapters for :Forgiven, Not Quite Forgotten" a continuation of this story! 


End file.
